For Just One Day
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: S/U fic... Seiya wishes more than anything that he could be Mamoru 'for just one day' but he quickly finds out that it's not all he thought it would be!
1. one

[:::for just one day:::]  
  
Part I  
  
The starlights arrive on Earth. They haven't been back for quite sometime now. Six months to be exact. Both the inner and outer senshi and Mamoru greet them. They were not unexpected visitors. Kakyuu had sent a message telling them that they would be arriving for a visit.  
  
When they arrived they detransformed and began to walk back to civilization with everyone. Ami had sent them the coordinates of a vacant area just outside of the city. They all walked and talked. They caught up on each other's lives and the conversation lasted them until they got back to the city. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like Princess." Setsuna bowed to Kakyuu.  
  
"Thank you. You are very kind." Kakyuu stated. Michiru, Hotaru and even Haruka, yes Haruka bowed too.  
  
"We must be going, we'll catch up with you guys some other time." Michiru waved as they excused themselves and left. There was no hostility as there had been before and Haruka had even been seen giving Seiya a warm smile.  
  
"Do you guys have a place to stay yet?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yes, I had Miss Mizuno check to see if our condo was still vacant." Taiki retorted looking at Ami kindly.  
  
"So, Ami you had contact that we didn't know about?" Rei nudged Ami in the side. Ami blushed as usual. Everyone laughed at her comment.  
  
Mamoru reminded Usagi that they had reservations for 8 and that they had better be going. Usagi groaned and complained that the Lights had just gotten here, but reluctantly said good-bye. Everyone went their separate ways and the lights went back to their condo with Kakyuu.  
  
Everything was just as they had left it. Yaten's room was still a mess and Taiki's books were still piled up to the ceiling. They settled in. "It's nice to be back here." Taiki sighed.  
  
"I never thought that I would say it but I did miss this place." Yaten agreed.  
  
"Yeah everything seems to be just the way we left it, except one thing." Seiya looked at Yaten. "Minako wasn't all over you like she was when we left." Seiya laughed at Yaten's expense.  
  
Yaten didn't have anything to say back for once. "I was surprised too, but I wasn't about to say anything. Why ruin a peaceful Minako free moment." Taiki added in.  
  
They had told Kakyuu about all of their experiences on Earth. She smiled at the joke.  
  
"Oh no! Not you too. It's bad enough that I have to deal with these two taunting me but you too?" Yaten put his hands to his face. They were still laughing at him and he got up and walked to his room. The door slammed behind him and they knew he was in for the night.  
  
"I think he was disappointed that she didn't jump on him." Taiki said as he stood up. "But I wouldn't say that in front of him." He winked and said goodnight. Kakyuu made herself some tea and sat quietly in the kitchen.  
  
"Princess do you need anything before I go to bed?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Please call me Kakyuu here and no I'm fine. Get some sleep, you've had a long day." Seiya smiled and retreated to his room. About a half hour went by and Kakyuu got up to go to bed. She walked past Seiya's room, the door was open half way and she could see him sitting up on his bed looking out the window.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She came in and sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Nothing." He turned his head to look at her.  
  
Kakyuu gave him a grimace. "Well, you were thinking pretty hard about nothing. Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" She touched his arm.  
  
Seiya smiled. "You know me too well."  
  
"It was nice to see her again wasn't it?" She questioned.  
  
"I just wish I could be him for one day. I wish I could have her love me that way. I would be happy if it could be so for just one day." Seiya turned his gaze back to the window.  
  
Kakyuu smiles and gives out a little chuckle. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asks. "You know I have the power to do that."  
  
Seiya turns around with a shocked look on his face. "What? You can?"  
  
"Yes, think of me as your fairy god mother." She puts her hands on his shoulders. "I can only do it for 24 hours and it will be a day that has already happened. I can't let you go and screw up this poor guy's life."  
  
"What are you talking about? How would I screw it up?" Seiya was confused.  
  
"If you were Mamoru in the present then you could break up with Usagi and make yourself look like a complete jerk. I can't go letting you do that now can I?"  
  
Seiya sat and thought to himself. "I didn't even think about that."  
  
"Here's what's going to happen. You will go to sleep tonight as Seiya and when you wake up tomorrow you will be Mamoru. Except you will be him in the past. It will probably be a couple of days ago, I'm not sure. Anyway, since you are in the past you can't screw up anything that is going on now or in the future. It will be like a dream, but everything that happens around you will actually happen. Are you with me?" Kakyuu asks.  
  
Seiya has spirals in his eyes and is holding his head. "Sure, I think so."  
  
"Good. When you go to sleep as Mamoru you will wake up as yourself again. You will have missed a day." Kakyuu thinks. "I will call Usagi and the other girls so that they can take me shopping for some clothes. I can't go around looking like this you know. I'll tell them that you guys need some rest. I'm sure Taiki and Yaten won't mind a days rest either."  
  
Seiya smiles and gives Kakyuu a hug. "Thank you Prin. I mean Kakyuu."  
  
"You're welcome now go to sleep." She pushes him down on his bed and gets up. 


	2. two

[:::second:::]  
  
He could feel the sun shine on his face. It was warm and inviting. His eyes opened to let this light into his eyes. As Seiya looked around him he was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The walls and everything that they contained were so alien to him. He got out of bed in panic and ran to the nearby mirror. When he gazed into the mirror in front of him the previous night's events came back to him.  
  
He was staring face to face with the reflection of Mamoru. He was Mamoru. More importantly he was Odango's Mamoru. The excitement was almost too much to bare. He ran to the phone and called Usagi immediately. "Usako?" He said remembering that is what Mamoru called her.  
  
"Mamoru?" She replied. "It's so early what do you want?" She was rather groggy on the phone.  
  
Seiya brushed away the thought that she wasn't too excited to hear his voice. "Would you like to come over an watch a movie with me?" He wanted to be alone with her and in private.  
  
"Umm, well, there's.. Oh, I guess so." She said with some hesitation.  
  
'Does she always treat Mamoru like this? The way she talked about him last time I was here I figured that she would be here already without hanging up the phone. She's probably just tired.' Seiya thought to himself. "Alright I'll leave the door open for you. Ja ne."  
  
Seiya didn't want to take a shower because he didn't really want to be Mamoru naked. That would be a little awkward. As if being some one else anyway wasn't already! He got himself dressed and went to the cabinet near the television to pick out a movie. It didn't really matter which one it was. He noticed how perfectly neat everything was and how not a spec of dust was seen anywhere. Usagi must not come over here much. He laughed to himself.  
  
A knock was heard at the door about a half an hour later and Usagi let herself in. "Oda. I mean Usako. How are you this morning?" Seiya asked almost slipping. He walked towards her expecting a warm embrace and maybe a kiss.  
  
Usagi didn't do either but instead just walked by him and sat on the couch. "What movie are we watching today?" She asked with no enthusiasm to her voice.  
  
Seiya was still standing near the door in shock that she hadn't given him a kiss let alone even a hug! This wasn't the impression that he had gotten of their relationship from the way that she had described it to him before. "I've already put it in. Do you want something to drink?" He asked before sitting down. She shook her head.  
  
He sat down on the couch next to her, almost close enough to be sitting right on top of her. Usagi looked a little uncomfortable. He put his arm around her and pushed play. Usagi put her head on his chest.  
  
As the two sat there watching the movie Usagi fell asleep. Seiya looked down and saw her snuggling up against him. This is the kind of thing that he expected. It felt nice to have her rub closer to him like that. He could tell she was sleeping but stared at her anyway. He brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
A smile crossed her lips and she spoke "Seiya." It was almost a whisper.  
  
Seiya was shocked. His Odango just said his name, not Mamoru's. He was over joyed until he realized that this was in the past and that means that Mamoru had also heard this.  
  
"I love you Seiya." She spoke again. This time there seemed to be passion in her voice.  
  
Seiya's heart skipped a beat, he was so excited. His Odango was thinking about him, she hadn't forgotten about him. And to make it even better she was dreaming that she loved him. HIM not Mamoru. This thought brought him back again to the reality that Mamoru had already heard this. He felt guilty inside and felt that some how he was the one who hurt Mamoru.  
  
Usagi's communicator went off breaking his train of thought. Usagi woke from her slumber with a start. She rubbed her eyes and flicked open the top of her watch. Rei's face appeared on the screen. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were busy." She must have seen 'Mamoru' in the background. "I have some great news to tell you. The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu are coming back for a visit!"  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi and saw her face light up. This was the light that he remembered seeing in her the last time they were here. She was visibly very excited. "What? When?" She squeeked out in a high pitch scream.  
  
"TOMORROW!" Rei said seeing Usagi's excitement. "I've got to go and tell the others. Meet me at the temple later on. Bye!" Rei's face disappeared.  
  
"Did you hear that Mamoru, Sei. I mean they're coming back tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?" She threw herself at him and wrapped him in a warm embrace.  
  
He couldn't believe how much her mood changed with this news. She was so happy that they were coming back. She was staring at him with her wide eyes full of excitement. He knew he had to say something but couldn't manage to speak. Her beautiful blue eyes had him hypnotized.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't forget about our reservations tomorrow night." She said as she got up. "I'm going to Rei's I'll talk to you later. Oh wait a minute you should probably come too. I'm sure the outers are going to be there." She stopped halfway out the door and turned on her heels to grab onto his arm.  
  
When they arrived at the shrine, (After Usagi talking about the Starlights the entire way there!) they saw the Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami sitting around. Ami was reading a book but still debating with the other girls at the same time. Rei was pouring tea. Minako was looking at a photo album and Makoto was propped up against Rei's bed with her hands behind her head. "TA DA! The wonderful Usagi has just entered the building!" Usagi announced as the burst into the room with her arms spread wide.  
  
Seiya had to laugh at this. The only one to greet Mamoru was Ami. "Hello Mamoru, how are you today?" It was more of a way of being polite than a question.  
  
"Fine." Was all that he replied as he took a seat next to the blue haired girl.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru appeared in the doorway right where they had just been standing. Usagi ran to Haruka and gave her a big bear hug. Seiya thought that this was weird seeing how she didn't even greet Mamoru like that. "Easy Kitten. I know you're excited." Haruka calmed her down and everyone took seats.  
  
Michiru began to explain how Princess Kakyuu had contacted them concerning their visit. "We consider the Starlights and their princess to be our allies. We have no reason not to welcome them to our solar system with welcome arms." She smiled.  
  
"But Haruka, are you going to be alright with the fact that they are here?" Makoto asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Haruka's serious face turned in to a smile as she chuckled. "As long as I don't find one of them in Michiru's dressing room, I have no problem. We owe everything to them. They protected our princess when we no longer could. How could I not trust them now?"  
  
Seiya felt relieved to hear these words from Haruka's mouth. She was really the only person that he had been concerned about, not even the thought of Mamoru bothered him as much.  
  
The atmosphere was happy and warm. "Minako let me see that." Usagi pointed to the photo album that she was holding.  
  
"No, I'm not done."  
  
"But it's yours. You've seen it a million times!" Usagi whined.  
  
"So, since it's mine I can look at it as many times as I want whenever I want! And I feel like looking at it NOW!" Minako snapped back.  
  
"I promise I won't touch those pictures of Yaten that you drooled over." Usagi laughed as everyone else joined in. "Come over here so I can show Mamoru."  
  
"Poor Yaten. I'm sure he didn't miss you hanging all over him and jumping on him every time you saw him." Rei commented.  
  
Minako got up and walked over to sit next to Usagi. "You'll see. I'm not going to jump on him or be that silly girl I was around him last time. I'm going to show him the mature side of Minako." She said tossing her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
'So that's why she didn't jump all over him.' Seiya thought to himself. "Mamoru, look this is a picture of all of us at school. Even Rei, I don't know why she was there but anyway." Usagi began pointing out pictures.  
  
The pictures brought back fond memories and a smile to his face. There were a lot of pictures of Yaten by himself. Seiya laughed at this. If Yaten only knew. The pictures were ones of him sleeping under a tree, reading yawning (he wouldn't like that one), and on stage in concert. The rest of the pictures were mostly of the whole group with an occasional one of him and Usagi.  
  
"He's really a handsome guy." Seiya pointed to himself as a joke. Usagi laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he is." Minako got hearts in her eyes.  
  
"So Usagi you must be happy that Seiya is coming back." Ami said over the top of her book. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost like your best friend from summer camp coming to see you." Makoto added from across the room.  
  
Seiya had assumed that Mamoru knew about his feelings towards Usagi and began to feel a little uncomfortable. Mamoru hadn't been cold to the him when they arrived. I wonder what he was thinking about?  
  
"I wonder if he still likes you?" Makoto asked.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that they were talking about this in front of Mamoru. He wondered if they even stopped to think how this poor man felt. Then he remembered that no one else had heard Usagi say those sweet words in her sleep. "What are you talking about?" Usagi asked bewildered.  
  
"Nothing." Rei commented. "She still doesn't get it."  
  
"Get what? I'd get it if you just told me." Usagi yelled at Rei.  
  
"I've already told you, I'm not going to get everything for you!" Rei yelled back. The arguing continued.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that Usagi still didn't realize his feelings for her.  
  
The day went on and it was time to go home. Seiya walks Usagi home. 'Maybe now I'll get a goodnight kiss from her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Goodnight Mamoru." Usagi quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran into her house. He was disappointed and headed back to Mamoru's house.  
  
When he arrived some one was leaving a message on his answering machine. "Mr. Chiba, this is Dean Richards from Harvard. I have just received your transcripts. I look forward to seeing you in the up coming semester."  
  
Seiya stopped listening. 'He is leaving her again?!' He thought. Then he remembered what he heard earlier. He felt a pain in his heart, he felt bad for Mamoru, almost as if it was his fault. It was his fault, no wait how could it be his fault? He didn't make Usagi fall in love. He began to walk to the kitchen, he needed something to drink.  
  
As he walked by the desk he noticed a pile of applications for Harvard. He really was leaving. Seiya skipped the drink and went right to bed. He didn't want to be Mamoru anymore. He wouldn't want to be him now for anything. He soon fell asleep with thoughts of his Odango dancing in his head. 


	3. three

[:::third:::]  
  
Morning come yet again. The sunlight washes over a rested body and exhausted mind. Before he can even open his eyes he makes a silent wish. 'Please don't let me be Mamoru.'  
  
Seiya opens his eyes to find the familiar surroundings of his room. As he looks around he sees Kakyuu sitting at the foot of his bed. He breaths a sigh of relief. "So, how was it?" She asks with a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't pay anything to be Mamoru right now." Seiya mumbled as he sat up.  
  
"So the grass wasn't greener on the other side?" Kakyuu questioned. "Come breakfast is ready. Taiki has cooked us a huge meal." She exits his room to allow him to get dressed.  
  
Seiya gets some more clothes on and heads for the kitchen. "So how was your nap?" Taiki asks while flipping some pancakes.  
  
"Yeah, it must be nice to be able to sleep for a whole day." Yaten mumbled as he sipped his tea.  
  
"You shouldn't talk, you just sat on your butt all day yesterday!" Taiki pointed a spatula at Yaten who sunk down behind his paper. The four ate breakfast together and then Taiki and Yaten excused themselves. Taiki was going to enroll them back into school and Yaten was going music shopping. This left Seiya and Kakyuu still sitting at the table.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" She questioned after a long period of silence.  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or sad." Seiya started. "The day that I got to live as Mamoru was the day before we came."  
  
"Was it everything you thought it would be? Were you happier as Mamoru?" Kakyuu had a smile on her lips.  
  
"No, it was nothing like what I thought it would be. It was horrible. I feel so bad for him." He put his head down to rest propped up by his arm.  
  
"So I take it that he knows." A bigger smile spread on he lips as she tried to conseal it with her tea cup. She hadn't been looking at him, but instead down at the news paper on the table.  
  
"He knows what?" Seiya picked his head up. "What do you know?"  
  
"Nothing." She waved her hand. "Keep telling me about your day."  
  
"Alright, as soon as I woke up I invited Odango over to watch a movie with me." He raised his eyebrows up and down. "So we could be alone just the two of us, if you know what I mean! Anyway, she seemed reluctant to come over but when she finally did she fell asleep on me." He remembered the previous day's events.  
  
"So you weren't exciting enough for her?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"Hey, watch it." He jokingly pointed his finger at her. "While she was sleeping she began to talk in her sleep."  
  
"Oh." Kakyuu put her cup down. "Did she say anything interesting?"  
  
"She said." He paused. "She said my name."  
  
"She said Mamoru?" Kakyuu questioned.  
  
"No, she said Seiya. As she said it she cuddled up next to me and made herself comfortable and then said I love you Seiya." He smiled as he said this last part.  
  
"How did that feel?"  
  
"Are you kidding that felt great. I could hear it a million more times and still not be sick of hearing it." He exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it odd though?" Kakyuu picked her cup back up and looked down at her paper again. "That when you were yourself you wanted to be Mamoru because you thought that was who she loved and then when you became him you wanted to be yourself again." A chuckle escaped her small frame.  
  
"Yeah, go figure." He told her about the rest of the day's events and then sat quietly.  
  
"I thought you would be happy about hearing this news." Kakyuu asked.  
  
"I am, but I feel horrible. I feel like I'm the one who is causing Mamoru all of this pain. I didn't mean to." Seiya had a grim look on his face.  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret." She touched his hand. "Usagi has loved you the whole time."  
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know?" Seiya was confused.  
  
"I over heard her when she was talking to herself. I lived with her for a while in my incense burner, remember. She has loved you since she met you, but she knew that she had to stay true to Mamoru for her destiny and the sake of some one named Chibi-Usa." Kakyuu got up and walked behind him.  
  
"You knew this the entire time, even when my heart was breaking when we got back home, you still didn't tell me? Why?" He was crushed.  
  
"What would that have done for you? You would still be without her." Kakyuu rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for accusing and blaming you." Seiya turned around and gave her a hug. Then he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. "Where did you get these clothes?" He looked up at her.  
  
"I went shopping with Usagi and Minako yesterday. You were sleeping remember?" She started to walk away. "Oh yeah that reminds me, get dressed we are supposed to meet the Earth senshi for a picnic in the park. By the way, you shouldn't tell anyone about what you did yesterday, just tell them that you were here sleeping all day. And especially don't tell Usagi what you know!" She warned.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You're going to America again?" She said calmly. Not whining in her usual tone.  
  
"Yes, I received a call from the Dean there the day before yesterday. I'll be leaving today." Mamoru walked up to her.  
  
"How long have you known that you were going?" She said curiously.  
  
"That's not important." He replied touching her shoulder.  
  
"You've known for a long time. You didn't even tell me, and now you're just going to leave today?" Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'll never forget you Usako." He hugged her. He knew exactly what he was doing by choosing those words.  
  
Usagi pushed him away. "What? What do you mean by that, you sound as if you're never going to come back." There was an angry look on her face. Mamoru didn't answer. "You're not are you. You're not coming back. How can you do this? What about me? What about the future? What about Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Mamoru held her again. "Don't worry." He stroked her hair. "I've known for quite a while now that I wasn't the one in your heart. I went to Pluto with this problem. She told me not to worry about it that everything would be fine, that things would work out."  
  
Usagi again broke herself free from his hold and began yelling at him. "How can everything be fine? Huh, Mamoru? How can everything be fine when we're not together?"  
  
"Usako, Pluto loves Chibi-Usa almost as much as we do. Do you honestly think that she would misguide us when it comes to something like this? Believe in her, and trust what she says."  
  
Usagi didn't say anything for a while and sat down on his couch. "I'm not going to see you for a while am I?" She said staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"No, I'll be gone for over a year. You'll be alright, you have all of your friends here." He put an arm around her.  
  
"I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be. I'm happy for you that you are going to accomplish your dream. Maybe we can still be friends in the future?" She looked over at him.  
  
He had a smile on his face. "Yes, you can always count on me." She hugged him and asked if she could go to the airport with him.  
  
Usagi called the others to let them know that her and Mamoru weren't coming to the picnic and that she would talk to them tomorrow.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"No, she said she wasn't coming. She had to go and do something with Mamoru and that she would give me a call tomorrow." Rei explained to Kakyuu who had just arrived with the Lights.  
  
"Well I guess that means we can actually eat slow for once without having to worry about Usagi eating everything before us." Yaten commented and looked at Minako. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Minako asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself." He commented looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry." She said then started talking to Makoto. Seiya noticed this and giggled to himself. He was not too upset that Usagi wasn't there, now that he knew that she felt the same way about him he wasn't so worried and bothered by her spending time with Mamoru.  
  
"So Rei." Makoto started out in a sneaky voice. "Where's Yuuchiro today?"  
  
Rei gave her a quick pinch to the leg and did her fake laugh as she looked at Yaten. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ow! That hurt. I'm not Usagi you know, I'll hurt back!" Makoto warned as she saw that Rei was trying to avoid the question so that Yaten wouldn't hear that she had a boyfriend. "I was talking about your BOYFRIEND" She said that word carefully. "You know your BOYFRIEND Yuuchiro!"  
  
Ami laughed at Rei's face. She was steamed. "I don't know Makoto why don't you go find him." She mumbled as her fist shook.  
  
Makoto laughed as she saw everyone staring, including Yaten. "So are you guys going to resume your career as idols for a while now that you are back?" Ami asked openly.  
  
"Yes, and we are going to be going to school with you guys again too." Taiki answered being particularly excited about the school part.  
  
"Good I'll have some one to compete with again." Ami threw that at him. 


	4. four

[:::fourth:::]  
  
The school bell rang and everyone was in their seats already, even Minako. The teacher started attendance and got to the C's when the building started to shake and a white hurricane entered the room. "Miss Tsukino, you're late again." The teacher commented. "I will see you after school in detention." Seiya laughed at her. "Mr. Kou? Do you want detention too?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No Sir." Seiya replied sitting up straight.  
  
"Well then keep your mouth shut." The teacher turned around to face the blackboard. A paper wad came flying from the back of the room and his Usagi in the head. She bent down and picked it up. It was a note from Makoto.  
  
        Hey Usagi,  
  
        Where were you yesterday?  
  
        I saved you some cake.  
  
        Come over to my house when you  
  
        Get out of detention.  
  
        Makoto  
  
Usagi scribbled something back, made sure the teacher wasn't looking and turned around and launched the wadded paper at Makoto.  
  
Makoto unwrinkled the paper and read the response. (In horrible handwriting.)  
  
        I was at the airport.  
  
        Mamoru has gone to America again.  
  
        I will come over as soon as I get out of my hell of detention.  
  
        Usagi.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Makoto screamed in the middle of class.  
  
"Miss Kino, I will see you after school for detention also." The teacher told Makoto who just slid down in her seat. Seiya wondered what Usagi had written in her note to make Makoto respond that way.  
  
The bell rang and they all met out in the hall. Makoto being the loudest of all of them. "I can't believe he left again!" She shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Shhh, Makoto, are you trying to get us in trouble?" Usagi put her finger to her lips.  
  
"Mamoru has gone back to America?" Ami asked catching only part of the conversation.  
  
Everyone (Makoto, Ami, Minako, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki) gathered around Usagi. "Yeah, he left yesterday, that's why I couldn't go on the picnic with you guys." She was smiling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Minako asked still in shock.  
  
Usagi still smiling. "I didn't know myself until yesterday, how could I have told you sooner?" She shot Minako a dumb look at this last part.  
  
"That's one hell of a boyfriend that you've got there!" Yaten smirked. Seiya gave him a hard nudge to the side to let him know that was inappropriate.  
  
Usagi's face fell. "Yeah, I guess." Everyone around them scurried around in preparation for their next class.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The days go by and things pretty much went back to the way they were when the Lights were on Earth the last time. Seiya has been keeping to himself. Although he knows now Usagi's true feelings he is still depressed because he thinks that she won't do anything about them. Taiki and Yaten have no idea why he is becoming so depressed. Mamoru is in America and therefore not there to beat on him for flirting with his girlfriend. Only Kakyuu knows why, and it's killing her. She can't stand to see him torture himself like this.  
  
"Seiya." She approaches him as he is sitting on a lawn chair on the balcony. He has his feet propped up against the railing gently rocking himself back and forth while staring off at the city around him. "You do understand why you can't say anything to her about this right?"  
  
"Yes, I understand." He doesn't take his gaze from the concrete jungle below. "I don't understand. If she doesn't love him why is she still with him?" He turns to look at Kakyuu.  
  
She can tell by the look on his face that he has been toiling over this question for a long time. "I don't know either." Kakyuu for once doesn't know what to say to make him feel better so instead she just wraps her arms around him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry."  
  
Seiya doesn't say anything and still sits there with his arms folded in front of him and Kakyuu's arms wrapped around him. She feels a tear fall on her hand and looks up at his face. Silent tears are streaming down his face. "I'm sorry." She says again. "Maybe it would have been better that you didn't know." She takes her arms back from around him and walks so that she is standing behind him. She can't look at his face while he is crying.  
  
"Maybe." Is all that he responds.  
  
Kakyuu makes her way back into the apartment. Yaten and Taiki walk in the door from their outing. "Where is Seiya?" Taiki asks.  
  
"Yeah, he was supposed to meet us at the studio, what a dumb ass! He's becoming so forgetful lately." Yaten snaps.  
  
"He's on the balcony sleeping." Kakyuu answers, she figured that this way they would leave him alone for the time being. (It would also explain his puffy eyes.)  
  
"Well he'd better get up and in here. We're supposed to go to the movies with the girls tonight." Yaten begins to walk to the bathroom.  
  
"Didn't Usagi call here?" Taiki asks Kakyuu while they watch Yaten primp himself in the mirror. "We ran into the girls on the way back from the studio. Since he wasn't with us Usagi said that she would call and invite him." He explained while grimacing at Yaten plucking his nose hairs.  
  
"Yaten. What are you doing?" Kakyuu asks.  
  
"Do you think I've lost something?" Yaten stops primping and turns to look at them. "Do you think that girls just aren't attracted to me anymore?" He strikes some sort of super model pose.  
  
Taiki and Kakyuu start dying of laughter, which is very unusual for both of them. Yaten is still standing in the bathroom making muscle man poses in the mirror when the phone rings. "Hello." Kakyuu can barely get out through the laughter. "Oh, Usagi, how are you today?". "Seiya sure, hold on a second while I go and get him.". "What? No, he isn't busy just hold on a second." By now she has made her way to the door to the balcony.  
  
Seiya was still sitting in the same position as she had left him. If anything would cheer him up it would be Usagi. Kakyuu dangled the phone infront of his face. "I believe this is your 'Odango'." She says teasingly.  
  
He snaps out of his trance and immediately spins around snatching the phone from her hand. "Oi,."  
  
Kakyuu makes her way back inside with a smile. "Well is he up?" Yaten asks.  
  
Before she can answer him Seiya rushes in the house past him and goes to his room. He comes out in five minutes dressed very neatly, but yet still casual. "Well what are you waiting for? We have to go meet Odango at the movies." He starts for the door and leaves the others behind him with puzzled looks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The girls were standing out front of the movie theatre with Yuuchiro. Rei figured that since Yaten already knew she had a boyfriend that there was no need to hide him anymore. "Wow, I'm impressed." Rei comments to Usagi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asks turning around from her conversation with Minako.  
  
"That you haven't raided the convenient stand yet!" She sticks her tongue out at the blond.  
  
"No, I can control myself unlike you!" Usagi returns the gesture and the war begins.  
  
To stop the fighting Makoto asks Usagi a question. "So how is Mamoru doing in America?" Usagi immediately stops fighting and turns to face Makoto. Just as she is turning around she spots the Lights coming up behind them.  
  
"Seiya!" She shouts to avoid the question. She can't lie to them. She waves her hand in the air. The group walks up and their hellos are exchanged. "Sorry to ask you to come on such short notice." Usagi apologizes to Seiya.  
  
"It's alright." He gives her his patented sexy smile. She blushes.  
  
Minako began talking to Kakyuu about a shopping trip. "So, did you think about it?" She asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to go with you guys." Kakyuu smiled. "We're going overnight right?"  
  
"Of course. Just to let you know, I have practice at breaking into minibars!" Minako held up a victory sign.  
  
Yaten being nosey butted in. "What are you two talking about?" His eyes narrowed as he examined each of them. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being left out of something here?"  
  
"Because you are." Kakyuu states plainly. "It's a girl thing." Minako smiled at Kakyuu's comment.  
  
"Kakyuu, Usagi and I are going on a shopping trip. The train ride is long so we're going to have to spend the night." Minako explains.  
  
Yaten just says oh and shrugs his shoulders. Minako goes to finish her conversation with Usagi that she had started earlier. "You know she's kind of cute." Kakyuu comments as she watches Minako walk away. Just at the right moment Minako turns around and give Kakyuu a smile and a wink. Kakyuu just smiled because she could only imagine the face that Yaten was making next to her. She knew that he liked Minako and didn't want to admit it. She also knew that he was hurt that she didn't jump on him whenever she saw him anymore.  
  
Taiki and Makoto returned from buying the tickets and distributed them among their friends. Everyone entered the theatre and took their seats.  
  
Rei- Yuuchiro- Makoto- Yaten- Kakyuu- Minako- Usagi- Seiya- Taiki- Ami  
  
Kakyuu had purposely sat between Yaten and Minako so that Yaten would get jealous. She wanted him to be nicer to Minako and tell her about his feelings for her.  
  
Seiya looks over during the movie and sees Ami and Taiki holding hands and wishes that he could hold Usagi's. Wait. Why can't he? Friends hold hands right. He looks over to grab her hand and notices that she isn't even watching the movie but instead watching Kakyuu and Yaten.  
  
While Minako is totally engrossed in the movie (she had picked the movie) Kakyuu is pretending to stroke Minako's leg in seductive way while looking at Yaten with a smile on her face. Usagi starts laughing at this. Even though the movie theatre is dark she can still see Yaten's anger building. Then Kakyuu leans over to Minako as though she was going to kiss her and Yaten grabs her arm and pulls her back into her seat. Minako has no idea what is going on and continues to stare at the screen.  
  
Usagi can't control her giggling. She doesn't know why Kakyuu was doing that but the reaction that she got from Yaten was hilarious. She looked farther down to see if Makoto had seen the action and caught sight of Yuuchiro and Rei making out instead. Her giddiness faded away when she remembered that she was all alone.  
  
Usagi turned her head back to the side and saw Seiya watching the movie. 'I'm not alone. I always have Seiya there for me. My best friend.' She thought to herself as she reached over and grabbed his hand.  
  
Seiya was startled and looked over at Usagi who shot him smile. 'Was she reading my mind?' He asked himself. He smiled back at her and they continued to watch the movie.  
  
When the movie was over they were all standing in the parking lot getting ready to go home. "I need to talk to you." Yaten motioned to Kakyuu in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Nope, you're going to have to wait 'til tomorrow, she's mine tonight." Minako pulled Kakyuu away before she could answer. Minako had no idea how perfectly she just fit into Kakyuu's plan. Kakyuu smiled as she wrapped her arm around Minako's waist and gave her a hug. Minako hugged her back and they waited for Usagi.  
  
"Thank you for coming to the movies with me tonight." Usagi thanked Seiya.  
  
"It was my pleasure Odango. Hey when you get back from your trip maybe we can get together to do something." He smiled and was interrupted by Yaten.  
  
Yaten was getting more and more pissed as he saw Kakyuu affectionately playing with Minako. He wanted to leave and need to wait for Seiya and Taiki. "Come on let's go." He grumbled.  
  
"Sure, I'll give you a call when we get back." Usagi shot a look at Yaten and then smiled to Seiya before she walked up to meet Minako and Kakyuu. They all said their good byes and headed home. 


	5. five

[:::fifth:::]  
  
The train ride was smooth and uneventful. Usagi slept most of the way which allowed Kakyuu and Minako time to talk. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, it's just that I think its so amusing to make Yaten squirm like that." Kakyuu laughed at the thought.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Minako was thoroughly confused. The two were playing rummie.  
  
Kakyuu realized that Minako had no idea what she had been doing. "I think that Yaten really likes you and just won't admit it."  
  
Minako didn't speak at first, just sat there staring at Kakyuu in shock. "What did you just say? I think you're mistaken."  
  
"No, I'm quite sure. Since he won't admit it I've been torturing him by making him think that I like you." Kakyuu smiled. "Rummie."  
  
Minako wasn't paying attention to the game anymore. "Is it working?" She asked putting down all of her cards.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm doing a pretty good job."  
  
"Well then, if he's liked me this whole time and didn't tell me, making ME suffer, he could use a dose of his own medicine." Minako had a determined look on her face. "I'll do whatever you want me to to get back at him!"  
  
The two shook on it as the train rolled to a stop at their station. Minako woke up Usagi and got her baggage together.  
  
While they were shopping the next day Kakyuu pulled Usagi aside. Minako had gone off to look at something by herself, so they could speak freely. "So how is Mamoru doing these days?" Kakyuu was flipping through the clothes on the rack with Usagi. She didn't look up from what she was doing when she asked this question.  
  
"He's fine I guess." Usagi also kept scanning the racks for anything appealing.  
  
"Why are you still with him if you don't love him anymore?"  
  
Usagi stopped her rummaging and looked at Kakyuu. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kakyuu smiled and continued with what she was doing. "I mean I know that you love Seiya and not Mamoru. Why do you continue to stay with the one that you don't love?"  
  
"I'm not with Mamoru anymore." Usagi said looking down at the floor below her.  
  
This made Kakyuu stop what she was doing. She hadn't expected to hear this. "Do you want to go sit down at that tea shop over there and we can talk about this?" Kakyuu offered pointing out a little shop on the corner.  
  
Usagi was so glad that she finally had some one to tell to get this off of her chest. She nodded and they walked out.  
  
"When Mamoru left Japan he left me too." Usagi didn't really get into the details.  
  
"Why haven't you told anyone?" Kakyuu questioned feeling bad for the girl.  
  
People passed by as Usagi just stared out among them. "I don't know. Everyone seemed so happy, I didn't want to bring them down with my problems, plus I didn't want them to be disappointed in me."  
  
"Why would they be disappointed in you?" Kakyuu showed genuine concern.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the train when Minako can help me." Usagi paused. "I guess I have to tell them sooner or later anyway right?" A fake smile spread across her face.  
  
"I think you should tell Seiya your feelings first so that he doesn't hear it from some one else before you." Kakyuu smiled a warm and inviting smile to try to let Usagi know that everything was going to work out fine.  
  
"I'll tell him when we get back." Usagi smiled at the thought of seeing Seiya.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was two days since the shopping trip. Usagi decided that today was the day that she was going to tell Seiya how she felt. She didn't want to tell him something like this over the phone so she headed over to his house. She was walking down the street near his house thinking of exactly what she was going to say to him when she was suddenly pulled into an alley.  
  
She tried to scream but there was hand on her mouth. She bit down hard, hard enough for her captor to set her free. Just as she was about to scream she realized who it was. It was Seiya. He put his finger to his lips and shushed her and pointed out of the alley.  
  
"What are you doing?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Spying." He said as he peered around the corner. "Yaten called Minako and asked her to meet him. I was intrigued so I followed him. Where were you going?" Seiya turned his attention to Usagi.  
  
"I was . umm. I was actually." She stuttered, she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Come on, we've got to keep up with them." Seiya tugged her arm to pull her out of the alleyway.  
  
Usagi became interested in the situation that they were observing and let her original intentions slip to the back of her mind. "Hey, I've got an idea." Usagi stood up with her finger in air.  
  
"Get down would ya!" Seiya said quickly pulling her down behind a bush. "What's your idea."  
  
Usagi got a devilish grin on her face when she looked at him. This seemed to take Seiya off guard as he had a sheepishly surprised look on his face. "They won't notice us if we're in disguise right?" She pulled out her transformation pen and giggled.  
  
"What is that?" He was totally bewildered. Usagi pulled him back into the alley they had just been in so that no one would see them. "What are you doing we're going to lose them?!"  
  
"MOON POWER! Turn me into a tourist." Usagi was covered in a brilliant light and when it vanished she looked completely different. Seiya stared at her in surprise. "Here now its your turn." She handed him the pen. "Just yell moon power and what you want it to turn you into."  
  
Seiya was still in shock but quickly snapped out of it and nodded his head that he understood. "MOON POWER! Turn me into a tourist." The same happened to Seiya and the two became unrecognizable. "This is great they'll never suspect us!" He once again took a hold of Usagi's hand and pulled her out of the alley. Usagi blushed because she realized that they were holding hands.  
  
They quickly caught up to Yaten and Minako and took a casual pace behind them. They could just make out what they were saying. "So what did you want to do?" Minako casually asked Yaten while looking straight ahead. "You said it was important, so I canceled my plans with Kakyuu." Minako had no plans with Kakyuu, but Yaten had been led to believe that she did.  
  
He didn't want Minako spending anymore time with Kakyuu, maybe she would fall for a girl. Yaten was trying to figure out what to say and his head just kept turning. "I forgot." He finally said.  
  
"Yeah, that seems real important, so important that you forgot." Minako mocked him. She smiled as they kept walking. "So, I see you're in my car for driver's ed class."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that too. I'm not too excited about learning to drive." He looked at Minako. "We're probably going to die." He laughed.  
  
"Are you really that bad?" Minako looked back over at him.  
  
"No, it's not me that I'm worried about. Seiya and Usagi are in our car too, and if Usagi drives the way that she does everything else we're in big trouble." Yaten laughed.  
  
Behind a little way the disguised Usagi was getting red in the face while Seiya chuckled at her reaction. "I'll show him who can't drive!" She said this a little loudly and it caused Yaten and Minako to make a backwards glance at them. Seiya quickly put his hand up over her mouth to keep her from saying any more.  
  
"Shhh, do you want to blow our cover?" Seiya calmed her down.  
  
"You shouldn't pick on Usagi so much. She means well and puts her heart into everything that she does." Minako explained to Yaten. Usagi began to smile behind them.  
  
"Thank you Minako." She whispered.  
  
"How about we go to that new tea shop in town?" Minako suggested noticing that Yaten had no immediate plans.  
  
He smiled at her, relieved that she had thought of something to do. "Sure, that sounds great." He agreed as they made their way to the shop.  
  
Usagi's stomach growled loudly. "I couldn't help that one!" She said before Seiya could yell at her for making noise. "I guess they had a good idea."  
  
"So, Odango, you never told me where you were headed when I saw you." Seiya renewed the conversation.  
  
Usagi blushed and became a little nervous. "I was. on my way. to see. you." She finally got out.  
  
"Oh? What did you need?" They walked into the café behind Yaten and Minako (They weren't at a stalker's distance but comfortable close to the other couple.).  
  
Usagi didn't want to tell him right now, it wasn't the right time or the place. "I just wanted to see you." It wasn't necessarily a lie. This answer seemed to suffice him as he beamed a huge smile. Usagi smiled back, she liked it when she could make him smile.  
  
"Minako? What do you think of Kakyuu?" Yaten asked after the waitress took their order. He wanted to find out her intentions towards his princess.  
  
"I like her a lot. Why?" Minako was laughing inside. She did kind of feel bad though, he did seem to be struggling with the situation, but hey, pay back's a b***h.  
  
"I was just wondering, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together." Yaten was speaking very low.  
  
"What are they saying? I can't hear!" Usagi was straining to get closer.  
  
"Sit down, they're going to get suspicious." Seiya felt bad because he just realized how much he had been yelling at her. She was just trying to have fun. "I'm sorry Odango."  
  
Usagi turned her attention to Seiya and totally ignored the couple she was spying on. "What are you sorry for?" She sat down and stared straight at him.  
  
On her face was concern. "I'm sorry for bossing you around today and yelling at you, I know you're just trying to have fun." Usagi laughed. "Why is that funny?"  
  
"You didn't yell at me, if you hadn't of stopped me all of those times our cover would have definitely been blown." She shot a smile at him, and although she didn't look like herself he could still feel her normal warm glow. "What do you think they're doing?"  
  
"I don't know, Yaten called Minako and asked her to meet him. It was weird, he called her immediately after he found out that she was supposed to do something with Kakyuu." He thought for a second. "You know, its really strange, Yaten seems to get a little pissier than normal when he sees Kakyuu and Minako together."  
  
"Maybe he has a secret crush on Kakyuu?" Usagi was trying to think of an explanation. "Therefore he doesn't want Minako taking up all of her time?"  
  
"Maybe. I have a feeling that's not it." Seiya glanced over at the two and noticed that Yaten was smiling while talking to Minako about god only knows what.  
  
They enjoyed their food and left. Minako and Yaten seemed to be walking towards Minako's house. The sun was setting and the night would soon be here. "You look cute like that." Seiya said to Usagi as they split away from the other two.  
  
Usagi of course couldn't take a compliment and put up her defenses. "Are you trying to say that I don't look cute when I'm normal?" She glared at him.  
  
Seiya just laughed at her. "I didn't say that. You know I wouldn't say that." He smiled at her. "Do you want to talk now?"  
  
Usagi suddenly got a lump in her throat. "No, not now." Usagi changed back behind the jungle gym and Seiya did the same.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here to talk anytime you need me." He shot her a smile. "Come on I'll walk you home, it's getting dark."  
  
"Thank you, but you know what? You don't need an excuse to walk me home." Usagi added in. This single comment made Seiya content for the moment. 


	6. six

[:::sixth:::]  
  
It was the last period, driver's ed. There were six cars with four students and an instructor in each one. Kakyuu, Taiki, Ami and Makoto were all together in a car with Yaten, Seiya, Usagi and Mianko in a separate one. "I've been taking driving tips from Haruka." Usagi whispered over at Seiya. Seiya became a little nervous, he knew how Haruka drove.  
  
"Minako, just remember that this isn't formula one racing at crown!" Makoto warned as Ami and Kakyuu laughed.  
  
Kakyuu walked up to Minako. "Maybe Yaten will switch with me and let me ride in your car."  
  
"NO!" Yaten yelled. "I promised Seiya that I would ride with him."  
  
"No you didn't." Seiya retorted.  
  
"Yes I did, you just don't remember!" Yaten snapped back. Minako and Kakyuu laughed, their plan was working out great.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to wait until after school, I'll meet you at your house." Minako said after Kakyuu as she walked to car.  
  
"What are you doing after school?" Usagi asked Minako once they were in the car. It was Usagi, Minako and Yaten in the back. Seiya was driving first since he seemed to be the most anxious.  
  
"I'm going over to hang out with Kakyuu." Minako answered. "Do you want to come?" Minako figured that they could get Usagi in on their little plan too.  
  
"Sure, but on one condition! You have to feed me."  
  
"I'll make you something Odango!" Seiya called from up front.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road Mr Kou not the girls in the back seat!" The driving instructor warned as he became visibly nervous. Seiya smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror again to see Usagi smiling at him.  
  
Next it was Minako's turn. Everyone buckled their seat belts, even in the back seat. Yaten was about to assume the head between your knees position when Minako took off. She took off gently like she had done it a million times before. The instructor seemed very impressed. "Very good Miss Aino." Minako shot him a victory sign and kept driving.  
  
Next was Yaten's turn. Minako had purposely put the seat back as far as it would go so that the short boy wouldn't be able to touch the pedals. Already he was frustrated. He fought with the seat to bring it up. Seiya was laughing at his misfortune and didn't help him. When he finally got the seat in a comfortable position he started the car. After Seiya and Minako did such a good job, he didn't want to look like an idiot. He took a casual pace around the course he was very nervous and Minako saw that. He seemed as though he was about to break under the pressure. All of the sudden he heard a gagging noise.  
  
The instructor turned around as Yaten stopped the car. "Are you alright Miss Aino?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think I have motion sickness." Minako tried to look as convincing as possible.  
  
"Why don't you get out and wait for us at the return spot." The instructor suggested.  
  
"Yaten will you sit with me, just in case?" Minako asked.  
  
"Sure." The two got out of the car and headed back towards the school. Usagi took Yaten's place behind the wheel.  
  
"This should be interesting." Was the last thing they heard Seiya say before all of the doors shut.  
  
"Thank you." Yaten said while looking at the ground walking next to Minako.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Minako looked up at the sky playing dumb.  
  
"I know that you don't have motion sickness. Thank you for getting me out of that car." He turned to look at her. She brought her head down to his eye level and shot him one of her closed eyes smiles.  
  
In the car with Makoto, Kakyuu , Ami and Taiki was a pretty uneventful ride. They all seemed to be mature and excellent drivers. Makoto had been a little forceful with the gas but calmed herself down when she saw that she couldn't go anywhere. They pulled up to the return spot and noticed Yaten and Minako sitting on the lawn waiting for them. Kakyuu smiled when she saw this. They all piled out of the car and walked up to them.  
  
All of the cars had returned save one. (Guess which one that is!) All of the students went inside to get ready to go home. It had been the last period of the day. Minako, Makoto, Ami, Kakyuu, Yaten and Taiki were waiting for Seiya and Usagi's car to return. All of the sudden they heard the squeel of tires coming up around the bend. They all got a giant sweat drop on their heads.  
  
Usagi was driving and pulled around the turn up on two wheels. She was speeding beyond control and came to an abrupt stop after doing a 360 perfectly between the parking spaces. The instructor and Seiya got out dazed and walked towards the group. Usagi undid her seat belt and walked behind them. "See, just like Haruka told me!" She exclaimed and then everyone understood.  
  
"I'm glad we got out when we did!" Minako said discretely to Yaten. He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kakyuu asked Minako.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi's going to come with us if that's alright?" Minako asked.  
  
Kakyuu seemed to know what she was thinking and nodded her approval. Ami and Makoto left to go and see Rei. The others walked back to the Light's apartment. "Hey, I can't wait to drive!" Usagi was excited. She and Seiya were behind talking about her driving ability. Yaten and Taiki were walking silently next to one another and Kakyuu and Minako lead the way laughing and talking.  
  
"So what are you three doing today?" Seiya asked Usagi.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they'll let you come along too!" She smiled at him.  
  
Seiya was grateful that she was making an effort to involve him. He was still waiting for her to have her talk with him. He was sure that it had something to do with her feelings towards him. "Nah, I'll leave you guys alone for girl time." He winked at her.  
  
When the group got to the apartment the three girls went straight into Kakyuu's room and shut the door. Usagi looked around her room taking in all of the ornaments and trinkets that she had decorated it with. "Wow, you're room is beautiful." Usagi was amazed. She looked at Kakyuu and noticed that her and Minako were staring at her. "What?"  
  
"You have to help us with something, will you?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd do anything for you guys, you know that."  
  
"Alright, great!" Minako sat her down on the bed and explained the situation to Usagi.  
  
"This sounds like fun. What do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
"Just go out of the room and sit on the couch. When they ask you what's wrong." Kakyuu explained their plan. Usagi had a funny look on her face but said that she would do it.  
  
Seiya was on the couch watching TV, Taiki had left to go to a lecture at the hall and Yaten was in the kitchen making something to eat. Usagi came out of Kakyuu's room and shut the door loudly to get their attention. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Seiya. "What's wrong?" He asked as she folded her arms.  
  
"Nothing, they were just leaving me out of their conversations and ." She hesitated before she said the last part. She wanted to be sure that Yaten could hear her. Usagi saw Yaten's head poke around the corner from the kitchen and she knew that she had his full attention. "They were getting a little 'close' if you know what I mean." Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"So what we thought was true?" He asked Usagi getting a little closer to her in the process.  
  
Usagi didn't seem to mind the fact that Seiya had come up right next to her. "Something like that." They heard dishes fall to the floor in the kitchen and Usagi knew that she had done her job well. "Hey, you want to know a secret?" She whispered to Seiya, sure that Yaten couldn't hear her. She inched closer to him and put her hand up to cup around her mouth. "Kakyuu and Minako are playing a little game with Yaten. Yaten likes Minako and they're trying to make him admit it by pretending that Kakyuu and Minako like each other."  
  
"Ahhh, that explains everything." Seiya said outloud. He began laughing at Yaten's misfortune. "I'm glad you let me in on that one."  
  
"So do you want to hang out? I don't really feel like going home and I'm not supposed to go back in there." Usagi said looking at Seiya who was starting to show tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
Seiya stopped laughing long enough to tell her that he would love to hang out with her.  
  
"Usagi told me that she had a long story to tell me when we were on the train last time. She said that she was going to wait to tell me until you were there to help her. Do you know what she was talking about?" Kakyuu asked Minako, they had to find something to fill their time while they were stuck in this room.  
  
"I think I do, but let me ask Usagi first." Minako got up and opened the door. She saw Seiya and Usagi sitting on the couch, rather close. "He must be happy."  
  
"What?" Kakyuu got up and looked out the door with Minako and saw Usagi and Seiya talking on the couch. "OH!"  
  
"Hey Usagi." Minako said rather loudly to get her attention. Usagi's head spun around as she came to look at Minako. "Come here, would ya." Minako waved her hand for Usagi to come to the door.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked as they pulled her into the room.  
  
"What were you going to tell Kakyuu about on the train?" Minako asked.  
  
"I was going to tell her about the moon and our previous battles and Chibi- Usa." Usagi's mood seemed to drop.  
  
Kakyuu noticed. "Well can I tell her?" Minako asked.  
  
"We should probably tell all of them." Usagi said mono toned.  
  
"We'll call Yaten and Seiya in here, you'll tell Taiki later won't you Kakyuu?" Minako seemed excited to tell the story, while Usagi seemed to dread it.  
  
"I'll tell him." Kakyuu was watching Usagi. Usagi sat down on the bed and Minako went to fetch the other two.  
  
Pretty soon it was the five of them sitting in Kakyuu's room. Minako told them the whole story, it seemed to take forever. Usagi didn't say one word through the whole thing. When she got up to the part where the Starlights came in she stopped. "Well the rest you know."  
  
Kakyuu saw Usagi and felt bad. She now knew what she was talking about when she was trying to explain herself on the train and now Seiya knew why she wasn't leaving Mamoru. "I've got to go home, my moms probably worried." Usagi said and got up.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Seiya offered as he got up behind her.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She turned and she left the apartment without saying anything else.  
  
Kakyuu watched Seiya as he watched her leave. She felt bad for both of them. Minako stood up to leave. "I should probably be going too."  
  
"I'll walk you home." Yaten got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Thank you." Minako smiled and they were gone.  
  
"Not a light burden to carry on your shoulders huh?" Kakyuu broke the silence that was hanging between her and Seiya.  
  
"It seems hopeless. Well now we know who Chibi-Usa is and now we know why she can't ever leave Mamoru." Seiya got up and walked to the window.  
  
"It's not hopeless." Kakyuu stood behind him. "Fate has a funny way of playing it's hand."  
  
Seiya turned to look at her. "We're staying here forever aren't we? I have to see her everyday for the rest of my life in his arms don't I?" Kakyuu could see the hurt in his eyes. She knew that she could tell him that Mamoru and Usagi weren't together any more, but she thought that there was a reason that Usagi hadn't told him yet.  
  
Kakyuu tried to touch him on his arm but he jerked away as he left the room. "Where are you going?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"For a walk. I have to sort some things out." And with that the door slammed behind him.  
  
"What were you and Kakyuu doing today?" Yaten asked Minako as he walked her home. She didn't live too far from his apartment.  
  
"We were just talking. You know girlie stuff. You wouldn't be interested." Minako cut him off so that he couldn't ask her anymore questions. "I think I'd like to start spending more time with her. I think we really connect."  
  
"Oh." Yaten said as he just looked at the ground. The came to Minako's house and stopped.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She waved and disappeared into her house.  
  
Yaten stared at the closed door for a minute and then turned and headed home. "What does Kakyuu have that I don't?" He asked himself as he walked down the street. "Maybe I'll make her jealous, if she sees me with some one else then she'll realize how much she used to like me." With that idea he began to run home.  
  
Seiya was walking down the street, not really having a destination just following where ever his feet took him. "What am I going to do?" 


	7. seven

[:::seventh:::]  
  
The bell rang and everyone found their seat. Any minute now Usagi would come crashing through the door in her usual style. But she didn't today, she didn't come at all. "Minako you were hanging out with her yesterday. Did she seem sick to you?" Ami asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"No, she seemed fine. She didn't say anything was wrong with her." Minako shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well what did you guys do yesterday anyway?" Makoto asked out of curiosity.  
  
"We went over to the Light's apartment and hung out with Kakyuu. We told them all about the moon and our pasts." Minako explained nonchalantly.  
  
Yaten came running up behind the girls. "Hey Makoto. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Makoto looked at the other girls with a puzzled look on her face and then walked away with Yaten.  
  
"Maybe she just came down with a bug. Let's ask Seiya if he knows what's going on." Ami suggested as Seiya's locker came into view.  
  
"Makoto, I need to ask you a favor." Yaten started as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" Makoto was curious to say the least that Yaten would approach her for a favor. He probably wanted her to cook him something.  
  
"I can't talk to you about it here, can I come over to your place after school?" He smiled to try to convince her.  
  
Makoto was shocked and confused. But how could she say no to that smile and those eyes? "Sure, I'll meet you out front at the end of the day."  
  
"Great!" Yaten waved and walked away to his next class.  
  
"Hi Seiya, how are you today?" Minako asked in her usual chipper tone. She noticed Kakyuu walking up to them. "Hi Kakyuu."  
  
"Have you guys heard from Usagi?" Ami asked bluntly.  
  
"No." Seiya said not really looking at either one of them but instead staring into his locker at nothing.  
  
"The bell is about to ring." Kakyuu said to change the subject. She didn't want to reveal what she knew. After Minako and Ami left she looked at Seiya. "Do you want to come with me after school to see her?"  
  
"I don't think that I should. She doesn't need me around her, not now." He shut his locker and walked off down the hall.  
  
Kakyuu ran up behind him. "Hey. Stop would ya." She grabbed his shoulder almost spinning him around. "Maybe that's just what she needs. Her whole life is falling apart in front of her. She needs some one to talk to, some one that understands her, some one like you." She looked deep into his eyes. "Please go and see her. Make sure she's alright." Both of her hands were on his shoulders holding him in place, preventing his escape.  
  
He nodded that he understood and then turned to leave. "Mr Kou, your class is right here where are you going?" His teacher called from the doorway.  
  
"I can't go to class when my Odango needs me!" Seiya yelled behind him as he left school.  
  
"You're going to get detention for skipping you know!" The teacher continued to call after him although his words fell on deaf ears. Kakyuu laughed as she snuck into class behind the screaming teacher.  
  
The doorbell rang at the Tsukino residence. Usagi's dad was at work, her mom out running her errands and Shingo at school. This left her home alone. She heard the doorbell sound again and ventured out of her room to answer it. "Who would be here now?" She wondered. "It's probably a sales man."  
  
When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised. "Seiya? What are you doing here?" She asked just staring like an idiot.  
  
"You didn't come to school today. I was wondering if you were alright. Nice pajamas." He commented as he looked her up and down.  
  
Usagi looked down at herself and realized that she hadn't gotten dressed yet. "Hold on a second, I'll go change. Come inside and wait." She moved aside to let him pass, then ran up the stairs to change.  
  
"Well now I know she isn't sick." Seiya laughed at the awkward way that she ran up the stairs. Within minutes she returned fully dressed. "I didn't mind, you could have stayed in your pajamas."  
  
"No, I can't go out in my pajamas." Usagi said as she headed for the kitchen. "I just have to write my mom a note and then we can go."  
  
"What? Where are we going?" Seiya asked not seeing why they had to leave at all.  
  
"My mother will be home any minute, you want to avoid her questioning don't you?" She ran by grabbing his arm in the process and dragging him out the door.  
  
They got a ways down the road and headed towards the park. "I'm really glad that you came to see me today." Usagi said as she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you say that. I wasn't sure whether I should or not." They stopped and sat by the lake under the shade of a large tree.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be sure." Usagi looked at him.  
  
Seiya took his attention away from the lake and looked over at Usagi. "I know that you're not sick. What's really wrong?" He asked remembering that he couldn't tell her what he already knew.  
  
Usagi looked down at the ground. "I'm just worried about something."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what it is, maybe I can help." Seiya offered as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"No, you can't help. No one can help me." Her voice was a little shaky.  
  
"Please tell me anyways, you're scaring me." He put his hand on her back.  
  
Usagi sat up and smiled at him. "Well I wouldn't want to do that." She let out a forced chuckle. "I can trust you, right?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course you can trust me." Seiya reassured her.  
  
Usagi smiled at him. "I know I can." She sighed and looked out over the lake. "Mamoru broke up with me."  
  
"WHAT!" Seiya was shocked. He had not expected to hear this. He covered his mouth as he saw people staring at them. "Why?" Duh, he knew why. "How could he? What about Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Usagi looked straight at him and smiled at his concern. "I wasn't that upset that we broke up, actually I felt relieved of a heavy burden."  
  
"I'm sorry." Seiya took her in his arms for a brief hug. "I don't understand, how can Chibi-Usa be alright?"  
  
"I don't understand either. Pluto said not to worry about it, that everything will be alright. But how?" The tears started to well up in her eyes. "How?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask her?" Seiya suggested as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"The first time she came back here to the 20th century, Mamoru and I broke up and she didn't disappear, but then when Mamoru almost died in Nehelenia's hands she faded away and disappeared. I don't understand anything anymore." She put her hands to the side of her head. "Why can't things just be simple?"  
  
"Simple isn't fun." He grinned at her. "You should let everyone know that you're alright. They were all worried about you at school today." He got up and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't feel like going to school today. What should I tell them?" Usagi looked at him for the answer. "I can't lie to them."  
  
"Just tell them the truth. that you didn't feel like going to school today. You know it's not like it's totally out of your character." He knocked into her playfully.  
  
Usagi pushed him back. "What are you trying to say that I'm lazy?" She was half-serious.  
  
Seiya laughed at her. "Why? Are you denying it?" He eyed her.  
  
She laughed and put her hand behind her head. "I guess you're right." Her hand dropped back down to her side. "I really am glad that you stopped by to see me today."  
  
"Sure, anytime Odango." He gave her a smile. He just wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, that he had all of the answers that she was looking for, but he couldn't. This was probably the closest he'd ever get to her.  
  
"They are all probably sitting at crown. Do you want to come with me?" She asked batting her eyes.  
  
"Do you actually think that's going to work?" He laughed at her.  
  
"What?" She played dumb and continued doing it.  
  
"Well I'd better go with you, you look like you have something in your eye and I wouldn't want you to get hit by a car!" He smirked.  
  
Usagi stopped her batting and smiled at her some-what victory. Once they got to crown they saw Minako, Kakyuu, and Rei sitting at their booth drinking and eating. "Hey Usagi, where were you today?" Minako asked when she spotted her.  
  
"I just didn't feel like going today, I told my mom I was sick." She smiled at Seiya when she finished.  
  
"Well let us know next time. You had me worried." Minako pointed her finger. "Speaking of worrying. Where is Makoto? We know Ami is studying, which really means she's probably making out with Taiki somewhere."  
  
"When I called her apartment she was hanging out there with Yaten." Rei said as she finished her drink.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Minako yelled as she put both of her hands on the table and stood up. Kakyuu pulled her back down so as not to make a scene. "They're at Makoto's apartment alone?!!!" She was squirming in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Seiya asked knowing that Minako didn't know he knew about 'The Plan'. Usagi and Kakyuu laughed at Minako's misfortune. Rei was just puzzled.  
  
"N n nnothing, I guess." Minako calmed down. Really, what right did she have to be upset? She'd been parading around with Kakyuu this whole time. Now she knew how he must have felt.  
  
"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Makoto closed the door behind her.  
  
"I need your help with a little problem." Yaten followed her into the kitchen and helped her make some tea. "It has to do with . I can trust you not to tell anyone, right?"  
  
"If you ask me not to tell anyone, I won't." Makoto was getting down the cups.  
  
"Good, I thought I could trust you." Yaten accepted his cup and they went to sit in the living room. "It has to do with Minako." He started.  
  
"What about her?" Makoto was getting curious.  
  
"Well she's been spending a lot of time with Kakyuu lately. and I mean A LOT!" He sipped his tea. "I was wondering if you'd pretend that you were interested in me."  
  
"What? Why?" Makoto nearly spit the hot liquid across the room.  
  
"So that Minako gets jealous and realizes that she still likes me." Yaten blushed.  
  
"So you do like her! Why didn't you tell her before?" Makoto calmed down and set her cup down.  
  
"When we got here she didn't act like herself, or at least the way she was when I first met her."  
  
"You mean she didn't hang all over you." Makoto grinned.  
  
"Right. I hate to admit it but I kind of miss it." Yaten set his cup down.  
  
"Well you want to know something funny? She said that she wasn't going to hang all over you this time so that you would see how mature she was or something like that. Ironic isn't?" She laughed at what she said.  
  
Yaten smiled. "So she did still like me! So then why is she spending so much time with Kakyuu then?"  
  
"Maybe she gave up on you. You weren't very nice to her." Makoto offered up the last part in a bit of a scolding way. "I guess it's your own fault." She shrugged.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." His mood took a serious turn for the worse. "Will you help me?"  
  
Makoto thought about it for a minute. "I think you should just tell her how you feel, but then again it would be fun to tease her a bit." The devilish grin on her lips was enough of an answer for him. The phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Makoto! This is Minako. What are you and Yaten doing?" Her voice was loud and demanding.  
  
Makoto giggled as she put her hand over the phone's mouthpiece. "I think your plan is already working." Yaten made his way over to the phone and they both listened.  
  
"Oh we were just hanging out and talking." She put a weird twist on the word talking to almost make it sound as if that wasn't what they were really doing. But she wasn't lying.  
  
"Talking huh. Well why couldn't you talk with the rest of us around? Are you going after Yaten?" Minako's voice seemed to get really high up in her throat.  
  
"Maybe, why? What's it to you?" Makoto and Yaten had to control themselves from hysterics.  
  
"Nothing I guess. Well I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Minako sounded depressed and sluggish.  
  
"Bye." Makoto said and quickly hung up the phone so that she could let out her laughter.  
  
"That was great. She does like me, I think? Did you get that from that?" Yaten second-guessed himself.  
  
"It seemed like it to me." Makoto reassured him. "So if she still likes you, then what do you suppose is going on between her and Kakyuu?" 


	8. eight

[:::eighth:::]  
  
"Come on Usagi get out of bed. God do you honestly think I came all of the way here to see you sleep?" The voice was persistent as it rocked Usagi back and forth on her bed.  
  
"What? It's Saturday. Why do I have to get up." Usagi mumbled as she rolled over. She opened her eyes and a pair of penetrating red ones met them. "Chibi-Usa?!" She thought she was dreaming.  
  
"Yeah it's me, now get up. I can't stay here that long, I have to visit Mamoru too you know." Chibi-Usa grumbled as she continued to poke her 'mother'.  
  
Usagi sat up straight in her bed. "What you're alive?" She jumped out of bed and took the child into her arms squeezing her very tightly.  
  
"Arghhh, stop it you're hurting me!" She screamed but Usagi didn't let her go.  
  
"I'm so happy that you're all right!" This was an understatement. "How long are you here for?" She released her hold on the girl as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Just for the day." The phone ringing interrupted them. "Well aren't you going to answer it?" Chibi-Usa's hands were on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit." Usagi made her way to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Usagi. I heard that Chibi-Usa was back for a while. Do you mind if I come over to see her." Hotaru was on the other end bursting with excitement.  
  
"No, not at all, come on over." Before Usagi could even say goodbye Hotaru had hung up the phone. "Hotaru is on her way over to see you." She turned to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Alright!" She threw her hands in the air and ran out of the room. Usagi's head was spinning. She didn't quite understand how Chibi-Usa was alright, but then again she was here so she didn't really care.  
  
Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru showed up at the house about an hour later with a rambunctious Hotaru. "Do you guys want to go to the park to play?" Haruka asked as both smaller girls were hanging off of her like a jungle gym.  
  
"Yeah!" They shouted in unison. The group made their way to the park and the playground. Usagi had been dying to talk to Setsuna and was thinking of a way to pull her aside.  
  
"Usagi can I talk to you?" Setsuna asked her as if she was reading her mind.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you two watch after the kids while I discuss something with Usagi?" Setsuna motioned to Michiru and Haruka. They nodded as they walked away.  
  
"I bet you're surprised to see Chibi-Usa huh?" Setsuna smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, very. I haven't told anyone else about my concerns." Usagi said as she watched Chibi-Usa and Hotaru run around.  
  
"I asked her to come back and see you and Mamoru for a couple of days, I knew you wouldn't believe that she was ok unless you saw it with your own eyes." Setsuna explained.  
  
"So you're saying that Mamoru and I get back together in the future?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"If it means that that is how Chibi-Usa will be born then yes." She turned to face the older woman.  
  
"Well, you guys don't get back together." Setsuna saw a bit of relief in Usagi's eyes as she quickly tried to mask it. "Chibi-Usa is still your daughter though, and Mamoru's too."  
  
"I don't get it. How does that one work out?" Usagi sat puzzled and then saw Seiya and Taiki walking towards them. She waved when she noticed that they had spotted them. Taiki went off to talk to Michiru and Haruka while Seiya joined Setsuna and Usagi.  
  
"Well I guess we can continue this conversation later." Setsuna suggested as she saw Seiya approaching.  
  
"No, it's alright. I tell him everything anyway. He knows about everything so far." Usagi motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"If you guys were having a private conversation I can leave." He suggested. Usagi stopped him from getting back up.  
  
"Alright. Where was I?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You were telling me that Chibi-Usa was still mine and Mamoru's daughter." Usagi told her. Seiya began to get a little uncomfortable with the subject matter and wished that he had left.  
  
"Right, she is not your biological daughter. You and Mamoru never get married, you are not together as a couple in the future. You each marry some one else. The Earth however accepts the both of you as it's rulers. Therefore there must be an heir to the throne. You and Mamoru each have your own children with your spouses, but adopt Chibi-Usa to be raised by the both of you as an heir. Is this making sense to you?" Setsuna wanted to make sure that Usagi was on the same page.  
  
"So, I marry some one else other than Mamoru, and I have other children, and Chibi-Usa is alright?" Usagi is stunned. Seiya is sitting there bug- eyed too.  
  
"Right. You are not held down by destiny in that respect. I knew you would both be confused that is why Chibi-Usa came back to show you that she was alright." Setsuna was happy that she understood.  
  
"Wait. She's here now?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Do you want to meet her? You might not like her, I didn't at first. She's a brat, but she grows on you." Usagi smiled at this last part.  
  
"Sure I'd love to meet her." Seiya was very interested in seeing this child. The three began to walk over to where Taiki, Haruka and Michiru were sitting.  
  
"That's her with the pink hair. Hey, Chibi-Usa! Come over here, I want to introduce you to some people." Usagi called after her 'daughter'.  
  
Chibi-Usa comes running up with Hotaru close behind. She bows in front of Taiki and Seiya. "Nice to meet you." She says coming up from her curtsy. "Hi Seiya. Hi Taiki. The future Mercury says hello." She laughed at this.  
  
'If she knows us then that means that we are in the Earth's and the Earth senshi's future.' Seiya thought to himself.  
  
"We should go and find the others, if you're only here for the day, they are all going to be excited to see you." Usagi winked at Chibi-Usa, her mood a million times better now.  
  
Usagi contacted all of the other senshi on her communicator. Minako was with Kakyuu and brought her, while Makoto had been with Yaten and brought him. They all met at Rei's temple. Yaten made a funny face as Chibi-Usa entered the room. "There's two of you now? Oh, god I knew it, this has to be the apocalypse!" He commented as he put his hand to his forehead.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked over at Seiya. "Too bad for you guys that he doesn't change at all in the future!" She looked back at Yaten and shot him dagger looks. Seiya just laughed. He was thinking that he liked this kid already.  
  
"Small Lady and I will be leaving in a bit to go and see Mamoru before she goes back to the future." Setsuna explained.  
  
The girls and the Starlights were all sitting around talking and reminiscing about the last time Chibi-Usa was here. They were asking her all sorts of questions about the future. Minako nudged her in the side. "Hey, next time you come you have to bring me some winning lotto numbers, OK?" Makoto smacked her upside the head and that ended that conversation.  
  
"Do Ami and Taiki get married in the future? What about Rei and Yuuchiro?" Minako asked while shoving more cookies than Usagi in her mouth. Both Ami and Rei seemed to blush furiously about this while Taiki and Yuuchiro stayed cool.  
  
"I can't tell you that you know that!" She told them while getting up to leave. "I'll be back soon." She took Hotaru's hand and they walked out. Usagi got up to follow them. Once they were outside, the outers joined them. They were also leaving to see how the prince was doing. "I'll miss you." Chibi-Usa told Usagi. "Don't worry about the future. You seem very happy, whatever you do now can't screw it up. Well maybe not anything you do. I mean don't go on a drinking binge or try to blow up buildings or stuff like that." Everyone laughed as they pictured Usagi detonating large buildings with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Usagi gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you too. I'm glad you're alright. Tell Mamoru I said hi and to call me when he gets lonely." She pulled back to smile at the small girl. "You should come back more often." She wiped a single tear away.  
  
"Stupid Usagi, you're going to make me cry too." She gave her 'mom' one last hug and took off with Pluto. Everyone watched the scene from the doorway. Usagi made her way back inside with everyone else.  
  
"Why didn't you go with them to see Mamoru?" Ami asked. She had noticed that Usagi hadn't been talking about him lately and thought that maybe it was just because she missed him so much and didn't want people to know how upset she was.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys." Everyone sat down sensing the seriousness in Usagi's voice. "Mamoru and I broke up."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Everyone except Kakyuu and Seiya yelled.  
  
"Hey, well you see everything is alright. Chibi-Usa is fine, you all just saw her!" Usagi came to her own defense pointing at the door that Chibi-Usa has just exited through.  
  
"So you guys get back together in the future then?" Rei was confused along with everyone else. Usagi explained what Setsuna had just told her. This brought everyone up to speed.  
  
The group began to dispurse now that the excitement was over. "Minako can I walk you home?" Yaten asked wanting to catch her before she made plans with Kakyuu.  
  
"Sure." She smiled back at him.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Makoto walked up. "Yaten you promised to walk me home." She pretended to whine.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Makoto. Well I guess I'll see you later." He told Minako after winking at Makoto. He and Makoto left on their way home.  
  
"Something funny is going on." Seiya said to Usagi.  
  
"I know what you mean." She nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Makoto about it."  
  
The dusk came and they knew the night sky wasn't far away. "You know the prom is coming up right?" Makoto questioned Yaten.  
  
"I know." He said not really enthused about it.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be able to go with you to make Minako jealous. I already have a date." Makoto explained to him. "You should stop this game and ask her to go with you. I'm sure she doesn't want to go to her senior prom with another girl, no matter how much she likes her." They soon reached Makoto's apartment.  
  
"I know. I'm going to talk to Kakyuu about it. Obviously she's been spending a lot of time around Minako, maybe she'll have some advise." Yaten said as he put his sunglasses up on his head. It was dark now and he wouldn't be needing them now.  
  
"Good. Have a goodnight." Makoto walked in her building and shut the door. Yaten sighed and turned to walk home.  
  
Usagi, Seiya and Kakyuu were very curious to know what was going on with Yaten and Makoto. The three of them were sitting at the Light's apartment. Kakyuu and Seiya were urging Usagi to call Makoto to get the juicy story. "Come on Odango, don't you want to help Minako out?" Seiya looked at her with a pleading face.  
  
Usagi laughed at him. "You look pathetic." She commented as she continued to laugh.  
  
"No I don't, it's a needy look, not pathetic." While they argued about it Kakyuu became impatient and shoved the phone into Usagi's hand.  
  
"You'd better hurry before Yaten gets home." She warned as Usagi dialed the numbers.  
  
The phone rang and rang. "Hello? Makoto?" Usagi said when Kakyuu and Seiya closed in on her trying to hear Makoto on the other end. She almost forgot what she was going to say or even what she was doing when she noticed how close Seiya's face was to her. Their cheeks were almost touching as he eagerly put his ear to phone. Usagi blushed but didn't move away. She didn't think he realized how close they actually were.  
  
"Hey Usagi. What's up?" Makoto's voice came from the other end.  
  
"Are you alone?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten just walked me home and then headed back to his apartment."  
  
"What's going on with you and Yaten?" Usagi asked bluntly, she didn't want to draw the situation out anymore than it had to be. "I mean are you two together?"  
  
"No." Makoto paused. "It's a secret. Do you promise not to tell Minako or Kakyuu?"  
  
"I promise." Usagi replied, she wouldn't be telling Kakyuu, Makoto would be.  
  
"Well, Yaten really likes Minako and he's been getting really upset lately about the amount of time that she is spending with Kakyuu. He wanted to make her jealous by making her think that the two of us are together." Makoto explained.  
  
"OHHHH!" Usagi exclaimed. Now that Seiya and Kakyuu heard what they wanted to know they broke away from Usagi. "I get it now. Well it worked. She was fuming."  
  
"I've got to go, I have a lot of stuff to do before I go to bed." Makoto answered.  
  
"What? It's Saturday night. What stuff could you possibly have to do?" Usagi asked perplexed.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
Usagi heard Makoto's doorbell ring. "Oh, I get it now. That's that guy that's taking you to the prom huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't know how serious it was so I didn't tell anyone." Makoto paused. "It's not a secret, but you probably shouldn't tell Minako about it."  
  
"I won't. Have fun." Usagi hung up the phone with a smile. 


	9. nine

[:::ninth:::]  
  
"Makoto? Do you want to go shopping with me to get a dress?" Ami asked Makoto as they walked to school.  
  
"Sure. You are talking about getting a prom dress right?" It was too early in the morning for Makoto to be thinking clearly.  
  
"Of course. Do you think we should ask Minako, Kakyuu and Usagi to go with us?" She asked meagerly.  
  
"They don't have dates yet do they?" Makoto asked. "Well I guess that means that they wouldn't need dresses though."  
  
"I'm sure some one will ask them. I know that Seiya is already planning on asking Usagi, as if that one wasn't obvious enough. Taiki told me." Ami blushed as she mentioned his name.  
  
"You two have been spending a lot of time together huh?" Makoto smiled at her friend's happiness.  
  
The bell rang and Seiya, Usagi and Minako were missing from class. Usagi's usual thunder of being late was somewhat louder today as Minako and Seiya both ran with her. The trio came in and when Seiya noticed it was a substitute he stopped dead in his tracks. The sudden stopped caused Usagi and Minako to become plastered to his back. The class laughed at them and the teacher asked them to take their seats. "I will see you three in detention after school." She lectured.  
  
"Way to go. I told you that you didn't have time to play video games in the morning." Kakyuu patted Seiya on the back.  
  
"Oh, well. I beat the stupid game anyway! I am now champion of the universe." He shot her a victory sign.  
  
Everyone had gone home for the day and the only ones that were left still at school were the nerds and the troublemakers. Usagi, Minako and Seiya were the only ones in detention that day. What a way to start off the week. Mondays already sucked as it was, but this just made it worse.  
  
Usagi figured that this was the perfect time for her and Seiya to torture Minako. "Who are you going to the prom with Minako?" Seiya tilted his brow. "Don't tell me you're going with Kakyuu."  
  
"No, I'm not going with Kakyuu. No one has asked me yet?" Minako got an idea. "Who are you going with Seiya?"  
  
"I'm going with my Odango." He glanced over at Usagi. He had previously asked her to go with him. She smiled at him. "Why don't you ask Yaten?" He offered up.  
  
"I don't think that he'd want to go with me. Besides he has Makoto." Minako put her head down in frustration. "I think everyone in this school thinks that I'm a lesbian now."  
  
Usagi and Seiya laughed. "So are you going to come dress shopping with us?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What's the point? I'm not going to go and be the only one there without a date." She picked her head up. "I should just tell him that I was just kidding. I messed up big time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya asked still playing dumb.  
  
"It's ok, Minako, Seiya knows about you're plan." Usagi stopped him from torturing her any further. "But you know what?"  
  
"What?" Minako was less than enthusiastic.  
  
"We know about Yaten's plan too." Seiya finished for her.  
  
"What plan?" Minako became interested.  
  
"He's doing the same thing with Makoto that you are with Kakyuu." Usagi winked at her. "Since you started it, you should finish it. You know how stubborn he is!" She scolded her friend.  
  
"WHAT!!! How can he turn this around on me." Minako pointed to herself. "What an idiot I am. How did I not see it?"  
  
"You were too busy trying to fool him that you didn't notice what he was doing." Seiya sat on her desk. "He really likes you a lot. He just has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"I'd say!" Usagi agreed.  
  
The bell rang and the three left school. As they walked out the main doors they noticed Yaten sitting by a tree watching the road. He stood up as he noticed them walking towards him. "I was." He started but was cut off by Minako taking a flying leap into his arms. She clung to him like a wet shirt. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just so happy to see you." She said without letting go.  
  
Here's the old Minako that I knew and loved. Yaten thought to himself.  
  
"I think everything is going to be alright now." Usagi looked up at Seiya. "Ne?"  
  
"Yeah me too." He agreed. "Do you want to come over and wrestle?" He asked her when he returned his gaze to her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Usagi was taken off guard by this comment.  
  
"You know wrestle, I just got his great new game. It's a bunch of big hairy men in spandex that fight each other with chairs and things like that. Do you want to play it?" They started to walk off forgetting about Yaten and Minako.  
  
"Oh,." Usagi was relieved that he didn't want to actually wrestle her. "Sure." She smiled as they headed for his apartment.  
  
The two soon arrived at the Light's apartment. Seiya got the door and as it opened it revealed Ami, Taiki and Kakyuu sitting in the living room. "How was detention?" Kakyuu asked recalling the days earlier events.  
  
"Enlightening." Seiya said as he threw his keys down on the table.  
  
"I don't think that you have to worry about pretending to like Minako anymore." Usagi giggled as she sat next to Kakyuu on the couch.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It's your turn to cook, we were waiting for you to get home." Taiki said as he got up to stand next to Seiya. "Where is Yaten? With Makoto?"  
  
"No, I don't know when he'll be home. He's with Minako." Seiya said walking into the kitchen. "I don't feel like cooking, do you want to order out? Pizza maybe?" He peeked his head around the corner. "Ami, Usagi are you guys going to stay for dinner?"  
  
Both of the girls said yes. Seiya started dialing the phone. "Will you guys go and pick it up?" He looked at Taiki.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Seiya ordered the pizzas and returned to the living room. He saw Kakyuu and Usagi talking on the couch. "What now that you can't go after Minako you're going after Usagi?" He laughed as he joined them on the couch.  
  
"Maybe." Kakyuu pulled Usagi into a hug. Usagi just laughed because she knew she was just kidding. "You have to help me find a date for the prom." Kakyuu looked at Usagi.  
  
"I'm outta here, this stuff isn't my department. I'm going to go and take a shower, give me a call when the foods here." He got up and walked off.  
  
"So who do you think? I haven't been here long enough to meet anyone." Kakyuu turned her attention back to Usagi.  
  
"I know how about Misaki?" Usagi questioned. She would never set Kakyuu up with anyone that she wouldn't hang out with herself. "He's cute."  
  
"I don't think I know him." Kakyuu thought.  
  
Usagi got a giant sweat drop on her head. "Umm. He sits right next to you in just about every single one of our classes."  
  
Kakyuu gets a closed eye smile. "Hheheee. him. Yeah he's cute. I'll get him for sure!" Kakyuu gets a determined look in her eyes. "I heard that you were going with Seiya."  
  
"Yeah, he asked me the other day." Usagi answered with a smile. He had asked her during lunch.  
  
"I've noticed that you haven't told him how you feel about him and that you haven't tried to get together with him yet." Kakyuu got a little closer to Usagi so that she didn't have to speak so loud. "Is there something wrong?" She was genuinely concerned.  
  
Usagi looked at Kakyuu seriously. "Why does it matter?" She didn't seem to be the happy girl that Kakyuu had just been looking at a moment ago.  
  
"What do you mean 'what does it matter'? What happened? There is nothing standing in your way now. Have you changed your mind? Please tell me that you didn't change your mind." Kakyuu was practically begging her.  
  
Usagi just sat there in silence.  
  
"You did. You changed your mind didn't you?" Kakyuu was on the verge of tears.  
  
Usagi saw how she was reacting and finally spoke. "No, I didn't change my mind."  
  
Kakyuu's face calmed a bit showing her relief. "Then what's wrong?"  
  
"How long are you guys visiting for?" Usagi seemed to have changed the subject.  
  
"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that." Kakyuu's face dropped again. She took Usagi's hand. "I was wondering if you would allow us to live on this planet permanently." Her downward turned eyes were brought up to meet Usagi's clear blue ones.  
  
Usagi sat there motionless for a moment a giant smile appeared on her face. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes again. Of course you can stay here!" She leapt onto Kakyuu and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Well you seem to be in a better mood." Kakyuu noticed.  
  
Usagi got up off of her and wiped a few tears away. "I thought you guys were going to leave me again." She sniffled. "I was scared, I didn't want to tell Seiya how I felt if you guys were just going to leave again." She was almost whining.  
  
"Well now you're stuck with us and we're not going anywhere!" Kakyuu was happy to say the least with Usagi's reaction. Usagi jumped on her again and they hugged each other.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Seiya came out of the bathroom drying his hair. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're all over each other!" He teased them as they broke apart. Ami and Taiki soon returned with the pizza.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rei came with the girls shopping for their prom dresses even though she wasn't going. "Hey I've got an idea, why don't I take Yuuchiro and Taiki can take you. That way everyone will be going." Ami suggested.  
  
"Thanks Ami." Rei said. "Are you sure Taiki won't mind?"  
  
"Why would he? Once we show them our tickets you and Yuuricho spend the night together and Taiki and I can do the same." Ami said while she held the door open to the shop.  
  
"I'm so excited, I've never been to one of these things before." Kakyuu had stars in her eyes.  
  
"None of us have." Minako pointed out. "Dinner and dancing with Yaten." She too got that far off dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Will you two snap out of it. We don't have all day. This is the one day that all of us could get together to do this." Makoto cut between them as she headed for the racks.  
  
The day was almost over and everyone had found their dress. The girls had just stopped by crown to talk over a soda. (Bet you can't guess what color dresses everyone got.^_^) There were too many of them to all ride in one limo. The limos that were around and available on such short notice, were only six person limos, and there was twelve of them. They were trying to decide who should ride in what limo.  
  
"Kakyuu and I were going to get ready at Minako's house, so us three and our dates should ride together." Usagi did have a point.  
  
"That sounds fine with me." Makoto agreed and everyone else nodded. 


	10. ten

[:::tenth:::]  
  
The girls had all gone to the same beauty salon to get their hair done for the prom that night. They were all sitting around reading magazines and talking while the stylists were doing their hair. "So what's going on after the prom? Any good parties?" Makoto was asking Minako since she always had the info on such things.  
  
"Surprisingly no, I haven't heard of anything going on afterwards that sounds like any fun." Minako was thumbing through a magazine and came across and Three Lights article. She chuckled to herself when she came across a bad picture of Yaten.  
  
"We should plan to do something, like have a party." Kakyuu joined in. "I mean we're going to be all dressed up we might as well take advantage of it. We can have a party at our apartment." She was getting too excited and wiggled around while the hairdresser tried her best to hold her still.  
  
"Do you think that the guys would mind?" Ami asked always being the voice of reason.  
  
"Who cares, I live there too!" Kakyuu shook her finger at the blue haired girl who had already gotten her hair done and was now working on her make up. "We'll tell everyone that we want to come at the prom tonight! This is going to be great."  
  
"Woohoo, now I won't have too far to get home afterwards." Usagi cheered as she thought of having to walk in heals.  
  
"You should all stay over. When we leave here, before we get dressed, we can go and get everyone's stuff and put it in my room for tonight. The guys shouldn't be there so we don't have to worry about them seeing us." Kakyuu's hair was done now and the hairdresser seemed as though she was going to have a nervous breakdown as she did a face fault onto the floor.  
  
Once everyone was finished they all headed out to their own homes to collect the things that they would need for tonight. When they were finished they headed over to the Light's apartment to drop it all off. Everyone piled their things into Kakyuu's room. "Are you sure they won't mind?" Usagi asked Kakyuu again to be sure.  
  
"Do you really think that Seiya is going to say no to you sleeping over?" She teased loudly.  
  
"Yeah Usagi, what's going on there?" Minako joined in the fun. "Don't think I won't be watching you." She winked at her.  
  
"Shut up Minako, you're really one to talk, 'Oh Yaten!'" Usagi imitated her and batted her eyes. A small fight broke out but Rei stopped them before they messed themselves up.  
  
"Will you guys stop?!" She yelled while pulling the blonds apart. "We don't have much time left, we should start getting ready now." Everyone else agreed.  
  
"I think that it would be really romantic if you told him tonight." Kakyuu said to Usagi on the side. "I mean you're both going to be dressed up and it's going to be such a beautiful setting." She started to get hearts in her eyes, a dreamy look on her face and a hint of drool on her lip.  
  
"Umm, Earth to Kakyuu! Hello!" Usagi waved her hand in front of her face. There was no reply. "So are you going to make a move on Misaki tonight?"  
  
Kakyuu immediately snapped out of her romantic daydream and turned her attention to Usagi. "No, I can't be that forward," she giggled at herself, "but I'm not going to discourage him from doing so."  
  
Minako came into her room to see Kakyuu holding up a victory sign and Usagi just sighing. "Well?" She had finished getting ready and was now doing super model poses to show her off to the two girls. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look beautiful!" They said in unison.  
  
"Beautiful?" Minako stopped doing her poses to question them. "Beautiful? Not stupendous, sexy, or breath taking?"  
  
"Oh come on Minako, you know what we meant." Usagi waved at her.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to get Yaten's attention if I'm just beautiful?" Minako put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey, he asked you didn't he? That means you were already doing something right to get his attention, this is just like icing on the cake!" Kakyuu told her to shut her up. The girls finished getting ready and they were just trying to put Usagi's necklace on when the doorbell rang.  
  
Minako's mom answered the door to see the three boys standing on the steps. "Hello boys." She said as she turned around to face inside the house. "Girls, your dates are here." She yelled up the stairs. A loud thunder could be heard upstairs. "You can dress them up but you can't take them out." Her mother said while simultaneously sweat dropping with the boys. Minako's mother often said small clichés and that's where Minako picked them up from, but could never remember them right.  
  
Once the girls made their way down the stairs you never would have guessed by looking at them that they were the same girls that had just made the ruckus earlier. "I want to get some pictures." Her mom said while lining everyone up on the lawn in front of her house. They all exchanged their flowers and got into the limo.  
  
"I hate getting my picture taken when I'm not getting paid for it." Yaten exclaimed as he fixed his hair.  
  
"Oh shut up, you know you love it." Minako nudged him. Yaten smiled back at her, she was right. "Should we tell them now?" The comment was directed at Kakyuu who was sitting across from her in the limo.  
  
Kakyuu seemed to be preoccupied with something next to her and she didn't notice that Minako was speaking to her until Misaki tapped her on the shoulder. "I suppose since we're going to have to start telling people when we get there. Just remember you guys that this was all my idea!" Kakyuu warned Seiya and Yaten before they could yell at the girls, the comment was more so directed at Yaten.  
  
"We're having a party after the prom." Minako got excited.  
  
"So what's so bad about that?" Seiya asked from the other end of the limo.  
  
".It's going to be at your apartment." Usagi told him.  
  
"WHAT!" Yaten exclaimed. "What were you thinking? I'm not cleaning up!"  
  
"Yeah, we're all staying over too." Minako added while watching Yaten's face out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction.  
  
He seemed to calm down a bit and this pleased Minako. "Good, then you will be there to pick up the next morning."  
  
"Sure I will." Minako smiled. "Right after you make me breakfast." She continued to smile at him. He just put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. The other passengers of the car couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
The rest of the ride turned out to be rather uneventful. Ami had informed Taiki of their plan to have a party. They arrived fashionably late. They started to get a swarm of girls around them when they first entered the room but that soon died down when everyone settled in. (I bet you can't guess who was the king and queen of the prom? How about who was on the court? With that said I guess I don't have to tell you anymore.)  
  
Usagi was having an unusually graceful night compared to her normal string of klutziness. Kakyuu had been right, this was the perfect setting to tell Seiya how she truly felt about him. Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and Ami were sitting at their table while everyone else was dancing. Ami and Taiki both agreed not to dance too much because neither one of them were very good at it and Usagi and Seiya were just taking a breather from talking to people. A slow song came on and Seiya asked Usagi to dance.  
  
He stood before her with his arm outstretched to her. She delicately placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her out to the floor. Couples were all around them and romance was in the air. "This is wonderful isn't it?" Usagi asked as she turned her attention from the couples around her back to Seiya, her prom King.  
  
"I agree, everyone looks great all dressed up, especially you. You look very beautiful tonight." He smiled down at her and noticed her blush. He knew that he had already told her this a million times tonight.  
  
Usagi looked deep into his eyes as their bodies swayed to the music. "Seiya. I've been meaning to tell you something." She felt that now was the right time to tell him about her feelings for him. Even though there were lots of people around them, it felt like they were the only ones on Earth.  
  
This was the moment that Seiya had been waiting for. He knew what Usagi wanted to discuss with him. "What's that?" He asked with a cute smile.  
  
Usagi took a big gulp before trying to get the words out. "I don't think there are enough words to tell you. I'm so happy when I'm with you. I just wanted you to know how much I lo.." She was cut off by the sudden change in music and Yaten and Minako bumping into them.  
  
"Are you guys just going to stand there all night or are you going to dance?" Minako said as her and Yaten got farther away. They seemed to be doing some sort of Ho-Down dance that was not very becoming of either one of them. They were galloping, skipping and hooting and hollering all around the room.  
  
Seiya and Usagi both got a huge sweat drop. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Seiya wanted her to continue.  
  
"I'll tell you later." She mumbled as the mood had been ruined and her best friend was going to get it later! Kakyuu came up behind them.  
  
"You were close." She whispered in Usagi's ear. When she pulled her face away she displayed a huge smile and then took her date's hand as she drug him out onto the floor to join Yaten and Minako.  
  
Looking around she saw Makoto, her date, Rei and Yuuricho sitting at their table. She knew they couldn't talk there so she scanned the room for a quiet place. The balcony. The obnoxious music played all around them. "Seiya would you like to step outside for some air with me?" Usagi motioned towards the open French doors.  
  
Seiya doubted that they were supposed to go out there, but then again that would mean that they would be alone. "Of course." He replied as Usagi lead him through the crowd.  
  
The air was sweet, it was a perfect spring night. There were particles of pollen that floated by in the air to give it a magical atmosphere. Usagi went to the railing and gazed over the edge to see the lake below. The tiny particles would pass by her, just hanging in the air. She picked her attention up to the stars above. 'How could I ask for a more perfect night?' She thought to herself as she felt Seiya's arm around her waist. She turned her head around to see him staring straight at her. She gave him a smile to show that she didn't mind him touching her.  
  
"I wish everyday could be as beautiful as this one." Usagi sighed as she looked up at the moon. "Are you sad that you aren't ever going to see your planet or you friends again?" She asked. She knew that she was taking a chance here asking him this. 'Why do I even bother opening my mouth sometimes!!!' She cursed herself mentally.  
  
"No." He replied while pulling himself back away from her. He spun around so that his back was to the railing that Usagi was looking over. He casually propped his elbows up on the top rail and relaxed against it. "We didn't have friends on our planet. Yaten, Taiki and I were senshi for Kakyuu. It was always the four of us. They are my family. And as for my planet, there were only a few differences between here and there. But you're the best difference of them all." He shifted himself closer to Usagi. "Now what was it that you were saying before inside?" He eyed her carefully as he could see that he had put a little tension in the situation by leaning to her so close.  
  
A smile appeared on her lips. This surprised Seiya, since he didn't think that she was as comfortable with it as he was. "I was trying to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago." She leaned her face a little closer to Seiya's. "I lo." is as far as she got again before one of the chaperones broke on to the balcony while they were only inches apart.  
  
"Get in here you two. If you want to make out some place private, wait until you get home. Don't do it on my time!" She yelled as she ushered them inside. Usagi and Seiya made their way through the crowd, both still blushing furiously.  
  
"Strike two!" Kakyuu said to Usagi. "Hey the third times a charm right?" She smiled as she took her date's arm. Her and Misaki had gotten pretty close that night, you would never have guessed that they weren't a couple.  
  
"We've gotten most of the people that we want to come rounded up for the party. This place is getting pretty dull. We were thinking about heading out." Minako was huffing as she danced up to them.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to have a party Yaten?" Seiya asked in disbelief. "Why did you help her?"  
  
"I knew that even if I didn't want to have a party that they were going to invite everyone anyway. By helping out I got to weed out the people that I didn't want to come. I only picked the cream of the crop." He winked at the group.  
  
"Yeah and the best looking girls!" Minako said while still dancing. (She looked ridiculous by the way!) "I'm not worried, I can take them. After all I am the goddess of love and beauty!" She shot up a little victory sign as she grabbed Yaten to finish up the dance with her.  
  
"I've never seen him dance before." Kakyuu pointed out. "Now I wish that I hadn't!" She laughed at herself and so did Misaki. "I'm all for getting out of here. Plus we should get back to the apartment before everyone else does." Misaki shook his head in agreement. He really didn't say much at all.  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi who was watching Kakyuu and Misaki. "What do you think Odango? Do you want to stay or leave?" He took her hand in his.  
  
'If we leave I can get him alone without having Minako, Yaten or a stupid monitor stop me.' Usagi thought to herself before nodding her head. "I wouldn't mind leaving now." She squeezed Seiya's hand that was now in hers.  
  
"Good then I'll go and tell the others." Kakyuu took off dragging her date behind her.  
  
"Poor guy, she just gets too excited sometimes. She likes just being able to be a normal person."" Seiya looked after her as he barged through the crowd.  
  
"Don't we all?" Usagi smiled and looked up at him.  
  
He turned his attention back to her and gave her a weird sort of smirk. "Not all of the time. If we were always normal I would never have met you." Usagi hadn't thought about that and then thought that maybe it wasn't so bad being a senshi after all. Maybe all of their battles and pain were just a preamble to the pleasures and happiness that was ahead. 


	11. eleven

[:::eleventh:::]  
  
The group had all piled into the limo that was still waiting for them out front. Other people from their class would not be far behind them in heading for their apartment. "We should probably stop and pick up some snacks for everyone on the way home." Kakyuu stated once they were on the road. They hadn't thought about that, they had no provisions for their party guests and definitely had to stop on the way home to pick some up.  
  
"You mean we have to get out and go in a store looking like this?" Usagi asked as she held up her dress.  
  
"It'll be fun, kind of like we are celebrities or something!" Minako was having the time of her life and to be seen out in public, even if it was a deserted convenient store, dressed this way was thrilling. Yaten told the driver to stop and the nearest corner store and he did so.  
  
The three girls piled out and saw the second limo drive by with Makoto hanging out the window waving. They all waved back and proceeded into the store. Minako was getting the soda, Kakyuu was getting the dip and Usagi was in charge of the chips and things. She weaved in and out of the isles and finally found the selection of plastic bags. "You look beautiful." A voice said from behind her. She recognized this voice and immediately turned around. "I wish I could have been the one to take you to your prom." He smiled at her as they stood there staring at each other.  
  
"Mamoru, when did you get back?" Confusion was written all over her face. It's not that she wasn't happy to see him. "How is school going?"  
  
"It's great, I'm having a great time in America. But I miss you." He said as he brought her into a hug. Kakyuu came around the corner and saw this, she didn't know what was going on so she stayed out of it. She immediately found Minako and they spied on them through the rack of chips. "What are you doing in a convenient store looking like this?" He asked as he let her go.  
  
"We had to stop and pick up a few things for our 'after-prom' party." She smiled at him as she continued to pick up bags of chips. Our two spies started to get worried that she would remove their covering. Usagi's back was to them and they could barely make out Mamoru's face. "I've missed you too. It seems like forever since we last saw each other." Usagi said as she started piling up his arms with bags too.  
  
Minako's eyes started to water and she was taking quick gasps of air. Kakyuu knew what was coming next and put her hand over Minako's mouth. To no avail the sneeze still came out and blew their cover. Mamoru spotted them through the rack and said hello with a wave. The two girls stood up and smiled nonchalantly as they went around the rack to stand near Usagi. They all said their hellos and then Minako and Kakyuu made their way up to the counter with Mamoru and Usagi following them. "Can I drive you to your party so I can talk to you 'alone'?" Mamoru asked Usagi as they set their things down on the counter to pay.  
  
Minako and Kakyuu heard every word they were saying and were just as eager to Usagi's answer as Mamoru was. "Sure, that would be nice." Usagi smiled at him and handed him a bag that the cashier had packed for them. Kakyuu and Minako looked at each other as the four of them proceeded to the limo outside. Kakyuu and Minako got in the limo with their bags and Usagi handed hers into them. "Alright, I'll see you there." She waved as she turned around and left.  
  
"What is she doing?" Seiya asked. He hadn't noticed Mamoru walking with her. Minako and Kakyuu had nervous expressions on their faces and this made him even more curious. He looked out the window to the direction that Usagi had walked off in and saw a red sports car drive by, this he recognized as Mamoru's car. His eyes opened wide and before he could say anything Kakyuu broke the silence.  
  
"Mamoru is giving her a ride to the party. He told her that he wanted to talk to her alone." She looked down sheepishly, she didn't want to see Seiya's reaction. She knew he would be devastated, he had been so close and now Mamoru was back.  
  
"Oh, is he going to join us at the party?" He asked calming down a bit and turning his head in Kakyuu's direction. He wasn't pissed as she thought he would be, he actually seemed to be taking this rather well.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he just wanted to talk to Usagi." Minako tried to save Kakyuu from having to deal with all of the questions. To both of their surprise Seiya had no more questions to ask.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Usagi said as they drove off in his car. The streetlights were on and reflecting off of the windshield making them look like they were going faster than they really were.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again. Do you mind coming with me?" He asked not sure of her response.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. It's nice to see you again." She looked out the window. "It's weird you know, after seeing you everyday for as long as I can remember and then all of the sudden one day you're just gone. It's just so strange. I thought we would be together for the rest of our lives." She turned her head back to look at him. "You know what I mean? I know this must sound pretty stupid." She said as she looked down in her lap and fiddled with her corsage.  
  
Mamoru smiled he pulled over to the side of the road. They were now in the park, he had taken the scenic route to the apartment so that they didn't arrive there before the others. "I don't think it's stupid, I know exactly what you mean." He sighed and took her hand in his. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way. We can still be together." He looked into her eyes to see the shine that they held. "It's not too late Usako, I still love you." He kissed her hand.  
  
Usagi's eyes opened wide, she had not expected this. "We can't." She said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Why not? We belong together, we were so right together. How can you just throw that away? I don't know about you but I can't let go of everything we had that easily." He looked as though he was about to cry.  
  
This was tearing him apart, it was like they were breaking up all over again. "We can't. Don't do this Mamoru, please." The plead came in another hushed voice. She was trying not to get herself excited and upset. It wasn't working.  
  
"Do what? Tell the person that I love that I love them and want to be with them? What is so bad about that?" He reached over to take her hand again but she pulled it away.  
  
"Please, please don't do this." She began to cry, her makeup was smeared already. "I love you too, just not the way you want me to." She began to wipe her tears and mascara away with her glove that she had been holding.  
  
"I know." He said as he retracted himself from her he sat back down in his seat. "I'm sorry about what I said." He turned the keys in the ignition and started the car. He looked over at her, tears streaked her face and made lines of mascara run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."  
  
His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close to him. When he pulled back he wiped her tears away to clean up her face. "Mamoru." Usagi sputtered out.  
  
"Shhh. don't worry. I was wrong, I shouldn't have done that to you, I know you love him." He smiled at her, it was one of most forced smile ever seen. "I hope you'll be happy with him." She looked him right in the eye. "I mean that."  
  
They drove off towards the Light's apartment, nothing more was said between the two.  
  
When the two limos arrived at the apartment they noticed cars parked around their building, apparently people had arrived early. They let them in and everyone proceeded up to their penthouse. There was music and people were having a good time. "Ami where were you for the last part of the dance?" Minako asked as they sat in the living room.  
  
Ami's face got red and she started to explain. "Well you see. I um. well."  
  
"When she came out of the lady's room she had tucked her skirt into her stockings and her lower half was exposed." Taiki spoke for Ami since she was having trouble.  
  
"I asked Taiki if he would go and sit in the limo with me and wait for you guys since I was so embarrassed." Ami turned even redder. Minako burst out laughing and she didn't seem to appreciate this.  
  
By now Minako was rolling on the floor with laughter when Yaten walked over to see what she was doing. "What did you look at yourself in the mirror?" He stood over her. She stopped laughing and he helped her up. "Kakyuu was looking for you." He told Minako as he took the seat where she had previously been sitting.  
  
"Minako there you are." Kakyuu walked up from the same direction that Yaten had come from. "Has Usagi gotten here yet?" By now the other senshi knew of what happened at the corner store and were still waiting for Usagi to arrive.  
  
Naru overheard the conversation and added in what she knew. "I saw her." She said dragging Umino behind her. "She was parked in the park with Mamoru. They were hugging or something. She never even told me that he was back."  
  
The five in the living room were shocked at what the red head had just told them. Where was Seiya? Was the question that was on all of their minds. Kakyuu set off to go and look for him. Everyone she asked said that they hadn't seen him, but she knew better. The balcony door was just slightly ajar and the curtains were drawn.  
  
He was sitting in a white chair tipping himself back with his feet against the rail. "Why don't you come in? You're missing the party." Kakyuu came up behind him.  
  
"I don't know, I don't really feel like seeing anyone right now." He looked right at Kakyuu. "I know she loves me but why hasn't she told me? Why can't she show me that she loves me?" He stared through the spindles to the street below. "What am I saying? I have no right to be upset that she's with Mamoru right now. He has just as much right to be with her as I do, it's not like we're together." With this he tipped himself farther back then he had previously done.  
  
Kakyuu knew that he was deeply upset. "I'm sure she'll be here any second, I mean how long does it take to talk?" She smiled trying to relieve him of what he was thinking.  
  
"I already heard what Naru and Umino saw. I'm not stupid." His tone was harsh. "Boy did I have myself fooled. So many times tonight I thought she was trying to get me alone to tell me how she feels about me, but the whole time she must have been trying to tell me how she feels about Mamoru."  
  
Kakyuu put her hand on his shoulder and was about to comfort him when the shiny red sports car pulled up under them. No one got out of the car right away.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye again." Mamoru started.  
  
"Don't say that, we will always be friends and hey we even have a daughter in the future!" Usagi tried to find the positive in the situation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He gave her a smile. "Go and have fun, I hope I didn't ruin your night."  
  
"You didn't. I'd love to see you anytime." She smiled at him as she grabbed for the door handle.  
  
He grabbed her hand as she was getting out. This caused her to turn around and face into the car again. "Usako. Usagi, thank you." They smiled at each other and he let her go. Forever.  
  
The two on the balcony couldn't see what was going on inside the car, since he had parked under the glare of a streetlight. The door shut behind Usagi as she waved at him as he drove off. When he was out of site she turned and faced the apartment building and then turned and looked at the street again. She sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. Anyone that drove or walked by her would think she looked quite strange sitting in her prom dress.  
  
Kakyuu and Seiya watched her from above. "What is she doing?" Kakyuu whispered. "Why doesn't she come in?"  
  
"Obviously she doesn't want to." Seiya said as he stood up. Kakyuu watched him stand beside her, he was still looking down at the figure of Usagi on the pavement. He turned and took his eyes off of her and made an attempt to go inside. Kakyuu remained out on the balcony and looked back to where Usagi was sitting.  
  
Usagi got up and walked towards the building. Kakyuu went inside to see where Seiya was going. She had trouble getting through the people that crowded the usually spacious apartment. She could see his head above most of the other's, people had stopped him and talked to him not allowing him to get too far. He broke off his conversation and headed for the door to leave. He didn't want to be here with all these people in a good mood. His heart had just been broken again and he didn't want them to see him cry.  
  
The door to the apartment opened to reveal a still upset looking Usagi. She had been sitting on the pavement below to try to gain her composure again before she had to go up and face everyone. Seiya stopped in his tracks and Kakyuu stopped not far behind him. The room fell silent, everyone knew what was going on and were all interested in seeing the outcome of this. Usagi looked around at everyone and started to make her way towards Seiya. The path was clear and no one got in her way. "Can I talk to you?" She asked him as she stood face to face with him.  
  
He didn't really want to hear what she had to say. She had led him on too much this time to break his heart again. "Sure." He said but made no motion to move.  
  
"Alone?" She questioned in almost a whisper while looking from side to side.  
  
He could see that she had been crying and that most of her make up was gone. It still streaked her face and was apparent that she had tried to wipe it away. He just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was alright, so that she wouldn't be upset anymore. But he couldn't and he knew it. He wasn't going to play her game any more, if they had to live here for the rest of their existence he was not going to be hurt all the time. She had been his best friend and he trusted her, but I guess that wasn't enough for her. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone else." He said, his tone cold and showing no emotion.  
  
Kakyuu had a shiver go up her spine, she had never heard him be this heartless before. What had happened? What happened to the perfect ending fairy tale? She didn't want to watch this just before she turned to head towards her room she caught the stare of Usagi's eyes. Usagi looked at her with a look of bewilderment. Didn't she know what she had done? Kakyuu walked past other people and walked into her room. When she got in there she noticed Usagi's bag on her bed. It had little bunnies and hearts on it. It was partially open. Something caught her eye as she turned the light on. It was a picture. The glossy finish had reflected the light. She pulled the picture out and examined it closely. It was a picture of Seiya and Usagi sitting together in the park. They both looked so happy, not at all like what they looked like now in her living room.  
  
Usagi had no idea why he was acting this way. She was still so innocent. This wasn't the Seiya she knew. The man she knew would never act this way, was she too late? Tears started anew in her eyes. "Please?" She looked down at the floor beneath her feet.  
  
Seiya saw the tears in her eyes before she lowered her head and knew that he couldn't watch this. He was hurting his Odango and he couldn't stand it. He moved to the side and tried to walk past her to make it to the door. They were making a spectacle of themselves.  
  
Usagi noticed his movements and noticed that he had made no actions to take her with him. He was going to leave. She didn't care if everyone was watching or not it was now or never. "Please don't go." She grabbed his arm, but he didn't turn around. She sobbed and repeated herself. "Please don't go. I love you."  
  
It must have been like watching a soap opera for everyone else. 


	12. twelve

[:::twelfth::::]  
  
All eyes were on the two in the middle of the room. Neither of them moved and no one said anything. Kakyuu stood in her doorway, she held the picture of Seiya and Usagi in her hand. The pressure in the room was too much. Seiya slowly turned around to look back at Usagi. He had tears in his eyes. Yaten and Taiki could only imagine what kind of torture he had been putting himself through if he was crying. He never cried. "I love you." Usagi said again as she stepped up closer to him.  
  
The room waited with agonizing anticipation to see what he would do. She had finally said it, those three little words that she had been trying to get out for so long. He didn't say anything, was she too late? What make up she still had on began to smudge even more as the tears streamed down her face. Through her tears she could see his lips parting to say something, she didn't want to hear him reject her so she pulled him close to her and kissed his lips.  
  
The kiss silenced him and surprised him at the same time. Kakyuu felt a sigh of relief escape her lips and a weight was lifted off of her heart. With their friends standing around them they broke away from their kiss. Usagi looked up into his eyes to try to see his reaction. She saw a smile cross his lips. "I love you too, Odango." He said just before he kissed her again.  
  
Like in some cheesy movie everyone around them cheered and clapped as he lifted her up and spun her around. (I know you could cut the cheese with a knife!) Anyway.  
  
The party resumed but Seiya and Usagi didn't join it. Instead the couple went outside to sit a ways down the street from the apartment building. Usagi was still wearing her gown, she didn't care any more. They sat down on the grass; Usagi's material flowed all around her and covered a large portion of the lawn. Seiya sat beside her in a relaxed position leaning against his two elbows. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, it wasn't right." He looked over at her.  
  
Usagi still being naïve didn't know what was wrong with him. "Yeah, why were you so pissed off at me anyway?" She was playing with the fabric of her dress.  
  
"It didn't bother me when I found out that you were going with Mamoru. I thought that since he was bringing you to me that it was ok. But then when I heard people talking about seeing you and him parked in the park and that you were hugging or something, I started to wonder." He looked over at Usagi to make sure she was following him.  
  
"So you got jealous because I was hugging another guy?" She was cute in her innocence. She began to pick at the grass beneath her.  
  
Seiya smiled at her. "No, that wasn't it." He looked back up at the stars. "I noticed how you tried to pull me aside a lot tonight. Then I figured that you wanted to tell me about you and Mamoru getting back together or that you still loved him. I was sitting on the balcony talking with Kakyuu when Mamoru dropped you off. I didn't know why you just sat down on the sidewalk and I figured that you didn't want to come up and now you were going to try to avoid me. I couldn't take it again. I thought that this time was different, I thought that I had a chance, so I believed. My whole world was crashing down around me, nothing seemed right and I thought my dream was forever gone, now just a taunting memory. I wasn't going to let you see how much you'd hurt me again." He paused and Usagi said nothing. "But I'm glad I was wrong." He turned his head to smile at her.  
  
"Oh Seiya." Usagi threw herself at him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it looked like that." She sobbed into his white shirt.  
  
"Shhh, Odango, it's alright. Everything turned out great." He tried to comfort her by holding her close to him and stroking her hair.  
  
"The whole reason that I as trying to pull you aside tonight was to tell you what you made me say in front of everyone!" Usagi picked her head up and smiled at him. She didn't care that she had done it in front of everyone, she had finally gotten it out.  
  
The party was still going on back at his apartment and they decided that they should join it so that no one worried about them. Now that Kakyuu didn't have Seiya moping around her she was finally free to have fun. Her and Minako were dancing outragiously around the room. Some of the guests had changed back into normal clothes. Usagi decided that this was a good idea and headed towards Kakyuu's room with Kakyuu, Rei, and Makoto. Minako liked being dressed up too much and refused to take her dress of. Now she was dancing with Yaten who insisted that he was a way better dancer than she was.  
  
When the girls opened the door they were surprised to find a couple making out in her room. "TAIKI!" Kakyuu yelled. "You have your own room for that stuff!" Her hands were on her hips and smoke came out of her ears. The girls all laughed at them and this drew the attention of Seiya, Yaten and Minako. Everyone shared in a good laugh as the embarrassed couple made there way out the door.  
  
"I thought you two of all people would have been smarter than that!" Yaten called after them. Laughter erupted again. As they turned even redder.  
  
When the guests began to leave they decided that it was time for some sleep. They pulled out pillows and blankets and made beds on the living room floor. They were all going to sleep in the living room together so that no one got the wrong idea. Everyone was set up in the living except for Yaten. He said that he was too delicate to sleep on the hard floor so he was going to sleep in his bed. "Yeah, go trim your nose hairs!" Kakyuu called after him.  
  
Since they were all in the room no one saw a problem with the guys sleeping next to the girls. When the lights went out Seiya decided that his little 'bed' wasn't close enough to Usagi's and inched it over. All of the sudden the lights came back on. Kakyuu, who was standing at the light switch pointed at Seiya. "I know what you're doing!" She said in a sort of maternal tone. This gave her an idea.  
  
When the lights were back off Kakyuu whispered to Minako and they switched places. (Kakyuu was still next to Misaki.) The night went on. They had talked for a little while until virtually everyone was asleep. Yaten got up out of bed and snuck into the living room where everyone was sleeping. It was very dark he could barely make out where he was going. Good thing he remembered where Minako was laying though.  
  
He saw her form on the ground and laid down next to it. He put his arm around her and started to cuddle up next to her. "Minako." he whispered into her ear. He didn't realize that it was Kakyuu. Kakyuu answered him with a mmmm. "I missed you." He said to her.  
  
"Really you did? Then why are you over there with Kakyuu?" Minako sat up and startled him. When she had sat up she switched on the lamp that was near her. She could see the bright blush on Yaten's face as he held Kakyuu in his arms. He immediately retracted his arms and jumped away. Kakyuu and Minako both got a good laugh at him, the laughter soon ended when he ran and jumped on Minako for making fun of him.  
  
The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of breakfast. The apartment wasn't as trashed as they thought it would be. Makoto and Rei were the first ones awake and made there way into the kitchen to see who was cooking. It was Seiya and Usagi. "What you let her cook?!" Rei asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, I can cook you guys just never gave me the chance, and besides, Seiya is doing all of the cooking, not me. I just mixed the batter for the pancakes and cut some fruit." She held her hands out in front of her to show them that she didn't cut herself.  
  
"Well I'm impressed, does this mean that you're going to start cooking for me now?" Makoto asked her jokingly.  
  
"Hey just because I can cook doesn't let you off the hook for making me food!!!" Usagi warned Makoto by waving a threatening spatuala at her. The four had a good laugh and pretty soon everyone else woke up. They were all sitting around the dining area eating their meals.  
  
"So, did you all hear the good news?" Kakyuu asked as she shoveled her breakfast into her mouth just as fast as Usagi was. Everyone looked confused. "I guess you haven't then." Shoving some more pancakes into her mouth she continued. "We're going to live here forever now." She smiled.  
  
Ami didn't really have a reaction, Kakyuu guessed that Taiki had already told her, Makoto and Rei said that it was great and Minako jumped on Yaten. (Who had already finished eating.)  
  
"Now you have to get used to me doing this to you everyday again!" Minako said while hanging off of him. Yaten just rolled his eyes back in his head.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The school year went by quickly, and graduation was soon upon them. "The position of validvictorian this year was tied between two extraordinary students." The principal's voice boomed over the speakers. "Miss Ami Mizuno and Mr Taiki Kou both have that honor this year." He walked away from the microphone as Taiki and Ami both made their way up to the podeum. They were dressed in their graduation robes as were the rest of their peers.  
  
"Thank you for coming today everyone." Taiki said first as he stepped up to the microphone. Ami and Taiki had written a joint speech to present to everyone.  
  
As the end of the speech drew near Ami was the one to finish it up. "I don't think that any of us could have made it without the support of our friends and families. We are soon going to branch off into this world and fufill our dreams that we have worked so hard to make possible. I just want to remind everyone to remember the people who made you who you are today and who have gotten you this far. Let's always remember our friends no matter how much geography we put between ourselves and always be there for one another."  
  
Seiya was sitting next to Yaten as they were seated in alphabetical order, he turned around and gave Usagi a wink to let her know that he was thinking of her. I'm not going to tell you that she was graduating with honors and that she brought her grades up significantly, because that would be a lie. But I will tell you that she was the happiest that she had ever been.  
  
Kakyuu was sitting next to Misaki (they were still together ^_^) as his last name was Laski. They held hands and made Yaten sick to his stomach. Ami's comment was directed towards her senshi friends inparticular. They had all made plans to go out in the world and make their dreams come true. Minako was on her way to become an idol, Yaten surprisingly decided that he had enough of being in front of the camera and decided to step behind it and be Minako's on the road photographer. Makoto had her own bakery which her boyfriend helped her to run. Ami and Taiki were going to study medicine in Germany while Rei and Yuuchiro took up the reigns at the shrine. Kakyuu was going into politics. She missed being a ruler and being able to boss people around so she figured this would be the best career path for her. Misaki had won a baseball scholarship at a nearby university.  
  
Usagi was still unsure about what she wanted to do. Her dream was to become a wife to her beloved, but it was too soon for that. She decided that she was going to try out design school. She knew she didn't have the discipline to be a model but hey, she certainly could dress one! Seiya's grades were just about as bad as Usagi's so therefore he was very lucky that he had won a football scholarship to a national university and would be studying architecture as his major. He wanted to build things. Funny though how he only accepted the football scholarship to the university that he knew Usagi was studying at! 


End file.
